Its Offical, We're Idiots
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Previously known as "His Zukoness"; now extended to include the less than average intelligence moments of all members of Team Avatar and Co. Ships very by chapter, and are not set in stone. Requests/ideas are always welcomed.
1. Drunk Nights

**Disclaimer: All characters present in this fic, and most of the characters present in the rest of the fic, do not belong to me. Just making sure you realize this.**

**Authors Note: just a little dabble/one-shot series featuring the banish prince himself, the traitor to the Fire Nation, the Dragoneye, the fugitive of his own home, the refugee formally known as Lee, the hotess Fire Lord in over a hundred years… Zuko! **

**This one takes place after the incident with Bato and nuns. **

"This is your fault," Zuko growled into his cup of whiskey sour before him. His calloused hands were clinched tight as he glared daggers at the woman on the other side of the dingy table.

"Really now pouty," Jun smirked wickedly, "how is this, my fault?" She brought her own whiskey to her lips and downed it in a gulp. Narrowing her dark eyes back at the prince before her, she challenged him to further put the blame on her.

"Your Shirshu got out smarted by perfume, than ran off" Zuko chuckled darkly. "So much for being a master hunter."

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Jun leaned back in her chair smirking.

"Just saying." The banished prince muttered. He adverted his eyes from the table the two were sitting at and watched as his Uncle flirted shamelessly with a random female bar tender that looked like her relationship with personal hygiene wasn't that good. A groan escaped his lips at the situation he was placed in.

Here he was stuck in a lowly bar, a few miles from that nunnery, with Jun, his left leg still paralyzed, while he waited for his Uncle to finish flirty with the hussy so that he could get back on his ship and they could try and re-find the Avatar, who was probably long gone by now. On top of all this, the gaping hole in his boat caused by Jun herself was most likely not fixed yet, and he was stuck sitting with the grouchy bounty hunter, who was in a similar stuck situation until her Shirshu managed to find her again.

"If it's anyone's fault," Jun lifted her gaze in an evident challenge, "it's yours."

"And how do you figure that?" Zuko raised his one remaining eyebrow at the females challenge. Turning his attention back to the girl, Zuko tried to drive out the drunken chorus his Uncle had managed to spring up out of a bunch of dirty drunk men.

"You need to find uglier girlfriends," the wicked gleam came back into Jun's eyes, "because that one was way to pretty for you. No wonder she ran off, you're fighting outside your league here."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he slammed his fist onto the table. He could feel his blood alcohol levels getting all confused and unleveled as he took enough swing out of the large mug before him. "She wasn't even the person I was trying to find. She just happened to be traveling with the stupid bald monk!"

"Then why was it," Jun leaned her weight on the table, "that when we found her, there was no bald monk?"

"The Avatar showed up! They probably had gotten separated," Zuko shrugged wondering himself why the two Water Tribers had not been with their precious Avatar when he found them. He didn't let his mind wander on that thought for two long though before he jumped back onto his ranting band wagon with Jun's next statement.

"She's still way too pretty for you."

"No she isn't!" Zuko yelled back, mentally cursing himself for sounding like a child with that line. His attempt to better the situation proved fruitless, as he defensively dug himself into a deeper hole. He chugged the remains of his third mug of whiskey before continuing. "She's not even that pretty. She's just a Water Tribe peasant. She's just not pretty. I mean, her eyes are way too big for her head and look like they might pop out any moment, and that stupid braid of hers is just so stupid the way it just hangs there, and her stupid water. I mean seriously! Who would like her? What with those baby blue eyes, and that mocha colored skin, and that voice that's just so soft and light…" Zuko trailed off momentarily as his drunken mind failed to understand the inner thoughts he didn't even know he had being formed into words. "She's just so stubborn and proud, and strong, and brave, and… she's way too pretty for me."

Jun couldn't stop the tipsy giggle from leaving her lips. Even with her drinking tolerance, seeing the princes' drunken love ramblings was too much for her.

"I'm drunk aren't I?" Zuko nodded his head in answer to his own question. Heavy eyelids closed slowly as the prince realized he could no longer hear his Uncle's loud off key singing behind them.

"You are such a light weight pouty."

His mind had been too foggy that night to comprehend the stinging sensation his body was going through. But he would feel it when he woke up the next morning with Jun's name tattooed on his shoulder in bright red ink.

-oOo-

**Leaving Zuko and Jun paralyzed and stranded together, with just flirty Uncle Iroh to save them, was like a God given gift to the fandom. I assure you, drunken Zuko and Jun nights won't end here. **

**Just a quick look at what is to come with this series. See how much damage, I mean embarrassment, I mean, joy I can bring to Zuko's life.**

**This thing will explore hidden truths of the Avatar world, give you a sight into a young anguish ridden teens mind, uncover secrets better kept hidden, and deal with what happens when crack and cactus juice are left unchecked in the hands of a starving fanfic writer. **

**Be warned… the Zuko-ness only grows from here. **

**You have been warned… **


	2. Us Against the World

**Disclaimer: I'm not writing it. No disclaimer! (Even though I don't own anyone still)**

**A/N: time for some serious Shizznets. This one's set at end of episode one, season two. The will be the start of my obsession with Zuko's hair. I assure you, that boy will wish he was bald again whenever I'm done playing with his hair. **

Zuko let his knees collapse beside the riverside, as his Uncle landed inches beside him. The young prince's eyes locked on his sweaty, scarred, and defiant looking reflection in the waters below. His golden eyes stared back at him in murderous humor. His burning Fire Nation eyes seemed to laugh at him now. Those glaring prideful eyes; the only thing he seemed to share with Azula and Ozai these days.

Those were the only thing that seemed to mark him as what he was. Fire Nation. Or at least, what he once was. now a fugitive from his own country, Zuko wasn't sure where to go. His paths were pretty simple and obvious. Either get caught by the Fire Nation and have to deal with Azula's wrath, or get caught by the Earth Kingdom army and get killed that way.

One thing was certain to the exiled prince as he eyed the long ponytail at the top of his head. They had to blend in. had to keep moving.

His hands reached into his back pocket without much thought. His fingers wrapped around the cold handle of the blade. "Never give up without a fight," it said. So easy for those words to be written on a blade, but those words were so much harder to live out now a day.

He gripped the ponytail at the back of his head, the only hair he had allowed to grow on his head for the past three years. The ponytail had been a reminder of who he was, of what his goals were. What his goals had been until now. From the corner of his slit eye, Zuko saw the understanding frown that had appeared over his Uncles face. The old man partly blamed himself for their current situation. His actions in the North Pole had proven to be traitorous. While Zuko would never see what the lowest points of their lives was as his Uncles fault, the retired general would always feel the most responsible for the months to come.

The blade cut against his black hair without hesitation, without remorse. Its sharp edges stroking and striking at the base of the ponytail under the single red ribbon. The cold metal broke through the chuck of hair, leaving just a slight stub of hair at the back of his head. Trusting the dagger towards his Uncle to use, Zuko kept his fingers wrapped around the bundle of hair in his hands.

The wind blew teasingly at the strands, making them dance tauntingly at him.

This was it. Everything he had spent the last three years trying for where gone. His hopes of returning home, his dreams of be accepted. He had cut them away along with his hair.

That was the end of how life had been lived. There was no more hunting the Avatar, no more running around on a boat, no more trying to regain a lost sense of honor. Now their only goal was survival. Survive long enough to live a life they had spent years wasting.

Because the daggers words still rung through.

Never give up without a fight. That was the motto Zuko had spent years living by. Now those words were going to be the only thing keeping the two alive.

The hair slipped from his loosening fingers before dropping into the rushing waters below, his Uncle's grey topknot floating away beside his. They were no longer Prince Zuko and Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation. They were no longer the banished prince and the Dragon of the West. They were no longer Fire Nation. They were nameless refuges.

Zuko didn't wait to see the topknots float further down the river, but instead stood defiantly against the world. He wouldn't let this knock him down. Prince Zuko wasn't one to back down when things got tough. A sharp pain seemed to stab at his chest as he realized that he didn't hold the title of prince Zuko anymore.

He may have lost his title, his home, his honor, his old life, but there was one thing they couldn't take from him. That was his determination. Every breathe he took was a defiance against his sister. Against his father. Against the world itself. He may no longer be Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, but that stubborn, resourceful, proud, hothead prince still lived inside of him. And Zuko planned on using it to survive.

Iroh stood beside him, the two not needing words to convey the message and thoughts they were sharing.

Never give up without a fight. Because from this point on it was just the two of them against the world.

**-oOo-**

**Hair symbols! I wonder if the creators of Avatar were all, "Let's make some serious symbolist messages using a aguish filled prince hair!" when they were coming up with idea for this show. I mean, I can go on a five minute rant about the different symbols that you can get about what is going on in Zuko's life based on his hair. **

**Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for that to be turned into a chapter. Or several… I have this obsession with Zuko's hair as you will soon learn. **


	3. Swordsmen

**Disclaimer: I own nobody. That simple.**

**A/N: This one takes place on Ember Island, right before Aang gets kidnapped by a giant turtle. Whoever said the Sokka and Zuko bromance wasn't entertaining? **

Katara had first been confused, than frustrated, followed by angry and leading up to worried as she watched her brother and Zuko on the other side of the campfire. The two boys sat crossed legged, at arm's length of the other, both with their arms up in defensive stances; Zuko with both palms up and open, Sokka only with one. Her blue eyes narrowed in curiosity as she watched them swing their arms at each other, as they tried to, what appeared to be, touch the others chest without moving from their seated position. A sigh escaped Katara's lips as she left the pot of rice she was cooking and walked over to the teens in hopes of discovering what they were doing.

Her hands instinctively went to her hips as she glared down upon them. The boys continued playing, taking no note of the presents of the waterbender. "What are you two even doing?"

"Practicing sword fight," Zuko answered making a sweep towards Sokka's chest with his right arm and pulled his left closer to his chest, only for Sokka to lift his left arm to block, his right held behind his back.

"You freak out every time the two of us pull the swords out for some fun," Sokka moaned making a move to pock Zuko's chest with his 'sword.' Unfortunately for the water tribe boy, Zuko's left arm quickly withdrew itself from close to his chest and shoved Sokka's away. The firebender lifted his eyes to meet Katara with a smile.

"After I kill your brother do you need some help with dinner?" Zuko asked. Sokka took the princes' distraction and made his move. The gap he firebenders 'swords' made wasn't enough for him to slip his own through to tap his chest, so instead he settled for taking out the benders limbs instead. His arm hit briefly against Zuko's, a cheer escaped the darker teen's lips. "I was distracted!" Zuko growled before slapping Sokka's unprotected sword-arm.

The southerner growled switching his arms out, but smirked whenever Zuko was forced to place his right arm behind his back. It had become one on one, and Sokka knew that without that second weapon, he and Zuko were on an even playing field.

Katara watched in wonder as the two started slapping the others hand away, only for Zuko to move a second faster than her brother and successfully 'chomp off' his 'sword.' The waterbender was not surprised whenever her brother's foot appeared from nowhere and managed to knock Zuko out of his sitting position. With a shack of her head, Katara spun on her heels and went back to making dinner.

The brotherly bickering and colorful language from the two boys could be heard behind her.

**-oOo-**

**I can't tell you how this one came about… I just liked the idea of seeing Sokka and Zuko smacking on each other with a productive goal in mind. **

**This won't be the last time I let the two boys take over my mind though. **


	4. DragonFly

**Disclaimer: thank you creators of Avatar for allowing me to steal your characters and use them for my own twist world destroying ways… What I meant to say was, "I'm a fanfic writer, and I'm here to spread joy and fun!" Yes? No? No! Never again! **

**A/N: So this certain one shot is actually an extract from a previously written piece entitled **_**"A Little Soldier Boy**_**," but I fell in love with the Lu Ten/Zuko scene too much to just leave it alone in there. So I figured I might as well move it to this Zuko centered world. Some child Zuko, a hint of early child neglect from Ozai, sibling jealousy on both Zuko and Azula's end, and Lu Ten being the best big cousin ever. **

"Lu Ten look at this," the young voice drew the prince away from his book, only to land on his cousin racing towards him. The teen prince smiled at the six year olds joyful face as Zuko stopped before him. Zuko's cupped hands opened to reveal a small flame flickering in the palm of his hands. The flame was nowhere near big, but the trembling spark was enough to brighten up the child's face.

"That's pretty impressive Zu," Zuko's smile only grew bigger with Lu Ten's praise. The fifteen year old couldn't help but chuckle at the toothy grin.

"You think so?" his voice was so innocent and light. "You really think so?"

"I do," Lu Ten couldn't help but notice that the flame had gone out in the boy's small hands. Zuko didn't seem to notice.

"Oh ya," Lu Ten raised his eyes to spot Azula beside her brother, "I can do it too!" The little four years flame almost seemed to be shimmering, and the fact that it was larger than her delicate looking hands didn't seem to play a part as she held complete control over the fire. "What do you think?"

"I think it's really good," the makings of a sneer spread over her face as she eyes Zuko. "I think both of you are going to become amazing benders." That answer didn't seem to appease Azula who stomped off with the accuse of playing with Ty Lee, but Zuko stayed and sat beside his cousin. A frown crossed the small boys face.

"What's wrong little Dragonfly?" Lu Ten nudged the grumpy boy.

"Why can she do it too?"

"Do what?" Lu Ten asked, even though he was fairly certain what 'it' was.

"Bend?" Zuko glared at the dirt with fury. "She's always doing everything I do, and doing it better than me. Her fires bigger than mine! And it's not just that. Why couldn't I do that at four? It's not fair that I had to wait for lousy six and she does it at four. Why can't she let me be good at something? At least for a while before she upstages me?"

"Upstages?" Lu Ten forced the chuckle to stay. "That's a big word for such a little man."

"I'm not little!" Zuko yelled with all the fury that could fit in such a small child. "I'm a big boy now. I do big boy things."

"Like?" Lu Ten grinned, before he elbowed Zuko playfully. A grin threatened to creep over the small boys features.

"Like firebend." Zuko answered softly, the struggling grin disappearing. "But Azula can to. And I'm nowhere near as good as you, or Uncle Iroh, or dad."

"A little practice and you'll be upstaging all of us Zu."

"Azula doesn't need practice." Zuko folded his arms over his chest. "I've practiced for weeks to keep that flame. She just started yesterday and her flames already bigger than mine."

"Let me see your flame again," Lu Ten grinned at the small boy as Zuko cupped his child like hands. After a moment that seemed to stretch forever, a small spark ignited in the boys hands. Lu Ten hummed slightly and inspected the flame that Zuko was offering.

"Interesting…" he muttered. "Very interesting?"

"What's interesting?" Zuko jumped, nearly causing the shivering flame to go out.

"It's just that," Lu Ten flicked his wrist and let a small flame set in his palm. Placing them beside his cousins, he watched as Zuko's eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Your flame, and Azula's flame, and even mine, all look the same."

"Of course silly," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what that means?" Lu Ten asked.

"No."

"It means," He answered, "that there's nothing special about her fire, or even mine, that isn't also with yours. Maybe you might have to work a little harder than your sister does, but there's nothing keeping you from becoming just as good as she is. You've got a spark inside you Dragonfly, don't let that die."

"But I want to be good at something that Azula's not." Zuko whined letting the fire fade from his hand.

"I'll tell you what," Lu Ten let his flame die and stood, Zuko following suit. "How about I teach you something nether Azula or your dad knows how to do?"

"What's that?" the grin spreading over Zuko's face seemed contagious because Lu Ten couldn't keep a similar smile off his face as he lead the young boy to the training area he kept his dual swords at.

**These things are pretty short at the moment. As it goes on and I get in the swing of these, the lengths should increase. But no too much, since these are meant to be short stand on their own one-shots.**

**Next time on "His Zukoness!" Zuko's going to spend one night on a "date" with the one person we would least expect and the one person Zuko wants to see have their head on a stick more than he does Zhao's. Until next time… **_**"Someone find a casket just in case this **_**date**_** goes bad!"**_

**Review please! It's simple, click that button! Click it! And type! So easy even a caveman can do it… **


	5. His Jetness

**Disclaimer: the wonderful characters in this story don't belong to me, nor does the wonderful pairing that I am forcing upon you all at the moment.**

**A/N: We have reached the first of many Shipping Wars that I will mess with during this fic. Today's victims, I mean lovely couple, is a nice one-sided Jetco, (where the hot boys go). That pun deserves a shot in the head. **

**Back on topic… if you don't like the pairing I am sorry and please don't feel offended by this chapter. I know some people get really worked up about ships, but let me tell you something really important before we start. Avatar Shipping can be described with one word… **_**orgy**_**. Any person living, and not living, as well as any and all animals and inanimate objects will somehow be forced to part take in the scariness of shipping. But that's what makes it fun. So if you don't like Jetco, I understand, but for me it is one of the funniest crack pairings in the Avatar fandom right below Azula and Ty Lee. Why you ask?**

**Because in order for Jetco to even have a rational chance, it has got to be mainly a stalker Jet who wants to "**_**punish**_**" Lee for being a "**_**firebender**_**," when in all honesty all Jet really wants to do is throw the other boy into a dirty alley and alley shag him senselessly. **_**That my friend is called rape. **_**So of course Jetco is not going to be a mutual thing. Its highly one-sided. Of course, when Zuko says no, Jet hears "shag me!**"

That nagging sensation of eyes following his every movement pricked at the back of Zuko's mind as he swept bitterly at the wooden floor beneath his feet. The suspicion of being watched wasn't a new concept to the exiled prince, as he had grown fully paranoid during those months running from his sister. But this feeling was something different than what he was used to. The paranoid feelings that were over taking him now where not the usual ones he had grown used to feeling while traveling around the Earth Kingdom. These weren't the voice in the back of his head saying, 'pack up camp and run,' yet the voices saying, 'tie an apron on backwards for protection.'

Lifting his tired golden eyes, Zuko spotted the reason for his discomfort. Resting carelessly at one of the corner table was his worst nightmare, stray piece of straw hanging from his grinning mouth, dark eyes trained right at the tea server. Fear quickly spread through the once proud firebender, as he dropped the broom and scrambled to the safety of the kitchen. He could feel Jet's gaze on him, even moments after closing the swinging doors hard. But that peeving stare of Jet was suddenly replaced by the curious and slightly worried expression that Jin was giving him over the tea kettle.

"Let me guess," Jin grinned noticing the sweat running down her fellow employees face, "Jet's back?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone!" Zuko looked hopefully at the first and only friend he had managed to make in Ba Sing Se. After that night concerning the fountains, and the awkwardness of it had passed, the two had sat down and agreed upon friendship, and as Iroh had managed to talk Pao into letting the girl work in the shop, that pact had been a good thing. As easy as smoothing over that emotional issue of the two's disaster date had been, it turned out dealing with a certain stalker by the name of Jet was a much harder challenge.

"Have you told him you're not interested?"

"I have done everything." Zuko moaned, letting his weight rest against the door. "I don't know what he wants."

"He wants your virginity Lee," Jin shrugged as she answered. Her eyes quickly left the shocked tea server and began moving tea kettles around on the stove fires. "He told me last time he came by and you 'accidently' dumped tea all over his lap. Something about finding your apron kinky and wanting to rip it off of you…" the girls words trailed off as she took in the utterly horrified expression playing over her friends scarred face. She sighed, but wasn't able to whip the smile off her face. "Here's what you need to do," Zuko's face lit up ever so slightly at the prospect of a solution, "give him an afternoon. Spend a few hours with him. Just the two of you."

The hopeful gleam soon feel from Zuko's eyes as the girls words sunk in. "You just said he wanted to rip my apron off me and take my virginity! Why would I spend an afternoon with him? We'll go down to the zoo for a few hours and by the end of the night, by some Jetness of his, he'll have managed to get me drunk, take me home and Bada Bing Bada Boom, I have Jet STD's."

"That's not what I meant Lee." Jin rolled her eyes at the drama being caused in the kitchen. "Every time you try to tell him you don't like him that way, you always get interrupted by your Uncle, or Pao, or some random customer, which leads to you frustratingly storming off and/or breaking something/dumping tea on someone. If it wasn't for the fact that Pao needs your Uncle's tea making skills, and a lot more girls have come to the tea shop to be waited on by the 'hot tea boy,' you probably would have been fired due to these moments. So you need to find a place, preferable public so he doesn't get the idea to try and repeat the alley incident, where you won't be interrupted and you can tell him that you want to keep your virginity."

"That's a really smart idea," Zuko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"See," Jin smiled. "It's a winning solution. Hopefully you no longer have to deal with Jet breaking into your house and stalking you, I won't have to listen to anymore of his," Jin paused for a moment as she tried to considered her next words, "we'll just say questions. And you're virginity doesn't have to worry about being taken advantage of."

"Thanks Jin," Zuko smiled brightly at his friend before realization hit as the friendly expression turned to annoyance. "What makes you think I'm a virgin? A lot happen before I moved here?"

"It's the way you move Lee," Jin shock her head taking a boiling pot out of the flames, "everyone can tell that you're just a big innocent virgin. No wonder Jet wants to help you experience the world so much."

"This plan of yours better work," Zuko grabbed the tea pot Jin offered in her hands and stalked back out into the small shop to continue his day of work, and confront his stalker.

-oOo-

"I knew you couldn't resist the Jet charm," the Freedom Fighter in question beamed as he linked his arm around Zuko's and pulled him towards the crowded festival taking up most of the streets in the 27th District. The firebender wasn't quite sure what this festival was for, but it became clear by the amount of alcohol that was passing its way through the people, that he had just signed himself up for the worst night of his life. Mentally placing "Kill Jin," at the top of his things to do, Zuko struggled ineffectively out of the older boys grip. Any other day and he would have simply flipped the wheat chewer over his shoulder, _possibly set him on fire depending on the time of the month_, and stalked away. But as that reaction towards the boy had only seemed to push him farther into this stalker love of his, Zuko refrained from violence.

For now. He darkly wondered if setting the bushy haired boy on fire would solve his problems. With the way Jet went on about his hatred of firebenders, realizing that his crush was not only a firebender, but the exiled prince himself, just might destroy the crush. It was a plausible idea, and one that would surreally get Jet off his back. And the Di Li on it. that was a last resort.

Lost in thought, Zuko barely had time to notice Jet snagging an empty table that sat outside a lowly looking pub, and him being shoved into the seat. Jet sat down slightly in the seat opposite and stared at Zuko in a way that made the boy feel like a piece of overpriced meat.

"So Lee," the Freedom Fighter nodded his head as he spoke, "you're from the circus? Is that really true. Because I find circus performers to be totally hot."

Zuko was momentarily stumped as he took in the way Jet was leaning dangerously over the table. How did he know about that stupid circus alibi? There was only one person he had told that lie to and that was… Jin! The girl was moving up on Zuko's mental kill list. "Ya," the firebender answered nervously.

"What made you move to Ba Sing Se than?" Jet was getting a wild grin on his face. "Got tired of the tights?"

"My Uncle wanted to move here," Zuko quickly responded getting an idea on where Jet's circus train of thought was heading. "Fresh start you know." Now if only he could kill Jet off, have a clean stalker free life.

"I see." Jet stroked an imaginary beard on his face; the thoughtful look his eyes possess was tainted by the wicked smile on the rest of his features. "So you live with your Uncle. What about your parents."

"I haven't seen them in years," Zuko's answer was more to himself than the other boy, but that hadn't stopped Jet's ears from picking it up.

"Fire Nation?"

Zuko's gaze directed at Jet instantaneously. Did he know? Did he suspect? If there was a chance Jet knew, or was starting to piece things together, than that was enough justification for Zuko to kill him as far as he was concerned. He had to protect his Uncle at all cost. And if that meant tricking some sex driven stalker into a dark alley and slicing and dicing, then so be it.

"What?"

"Did the Fire Nation get um?" Jet emended sitting back into his seat. "War and all…"

"I guess you can say that."

"My folks got caught up in it too," Jet's voice was unlike anything Zuko had heard from the teen. It was serious and an appropriate volume for conversation, as well as slightly injured and defensive. Until now Zuko didn't think Jet was capable of acting this mature. "Fire Nation burned by village down when I was little. That's when I started the Freedom Fighters. A bunch of us kids managed to escape and needed something to keep us going. You never did answer my question?" the usual cocky and joyful tone in Jet's voice reappeared. "We got a spot on the New Freedom Fighters for you. Wanna join?"

"No," Zuko answered blankly remembering why he was on this forced Jet time.

"Why not!" the whine in the darker boy's voice would have been funny to anyone else, except to the firebender who felt as if the other teen's very voice was a drill in his head.

"Because," Zuko answered. _Because after this afternoon I hope I never have to deal with you again. _

"That's not a good enough answer Lee." Jet was beginning to lean closer, his body practically using the table to keep him up. "Do you know what I think? I think you're scared. I think you like me, just like I like you. And not just like, but 'like' like. If you get my drift."

Zuko had his chair leaned back on its hind legs in an attempt to increase the distance between him and the advancing teen. He was aware of what Jet was hinting towards and had to fight the urge to run for it. if it wasn't for the small detail of Jet most likely following him if he made a break for it, the feat would have been done by now.

"Jet… I don't think…"

"And you're scared to emit it." Jet was mere inches from Zuko's face at this point, the eyes of those at the noisy festival trained on them. One afternoon, she said. Someplace public, she said. All your problems will be solved, she said. Jin was now passed the top of the kill list. She was the kill list. Right above Jet.

"But don't worry," Jet grinned seductively as he lowered himself towards the others lips, "I'll solve that problem."

Zuko's fist instantly shot out at the advancing enemy. Jet toppled over his chair backwards; the piece of hay that normally hung from his mouth now lay on the ground. Rubbing his bleeding chin Jet lifted his eyes in time to see Zuko stomp away in an angry fit.

"You hesitated Lee," Jet smirked despite the thin line of blood that was trailing from the corner of his mouth. "I know you wanted to kiss me."

-oOo-

**And that my friends is where the '**_**you're a firebender, I must punish you**_**,' stalking shown in canon takes place. I imagine that not every moment Zuko and Jet were forced to spend together was as violent/tense as that extremely sexy swordfight they have a bit later. I also have come to the conclusion that Jets whole stalking episode was nothing more than a gay panic… we all know it.**

**I threw in that nice little parent conversation for a bit of seriousness, and to help boost Jet's Lee obsession. I mean seriously… **

**Both of them are sexy sword fighters  
Both of them are complete badass  
Both put up this tough guy routine  
And now Jet thinks Lee **_**lost **_**his family because of the **_**Fire Nation**_** (that is technically true, just not the way Jet thinks), just like he did.**

**You can see where the train of thought is going. **

**I ended up liking Jin's part a lot more than I did Jets. But that might be because Jin insults Zuko's virginity all friendly like. Judging by the way the two acted around each other, I'd imagine Jin and Zuko worked out their "date awkwardness," and decided to be friends. And having Jin for a friend is always a fun night. **

**Next one shot is a look into the Zuko/Ozai son/father relationship, what Ursa means to both of them, and just how much power the old Loser Lord still has while rotting away in prison. **


	6. Need

**Disclaimer: I need a button on my keyboard that will type "I don't own ATLA" for me. **

**A/N: Well, well, well, well, well… well. I have decided to use the age old question, the thought that has held the Avatar world captive since the last minutes of the final, the truth that has spawned fanfiction after fanfiction, the moment when all nerves had been tested… no I am not talking about the estimated amount of cocaine Azula keeps hidden in her hair, **_**a later time my plot bunny,**_** I mean what happened during after Zuko visited his prison before going to Ba Sing Se! **

**Just a heads up, this one-shot will discuss Ursa, but sadly she isn't returning at this time. Instead, it will give us a look into the parent/son relationship of Loser Lord Ozai and the newest Fire Lord, Zuko! Because ATLA was being a bitch whenever they started that whole, "Where is my mother" line, and then just cut us off and made us watch Katara tongue Aang. **_**It's true. And half of you sick people actually enjoyed that face rape. **_**Figured I've already insulted Jetco, why not mess with Kataang as well. Sorry Katangers we Zutara fans won't let anything kill us, even canon babies. **

**Back on topic… on with the father/son love… I mean hate. Hate's a better word… **

"Where is my _mother_?" the words were nothing more than an audible growl as the newly crowned Fire Lord bent his face closer to the cell bars that separated him from the pile of rags that was once his proud father. The man's ember eyes lifted, and despite the fact that he had been reduced to nothing more than a bad memory, the previous Fire Lord sneered at his son's face with disgust and hate. The laughter that bounced off the stone walls met Zuko's ears, and the firebender had to fight the urge to cringe at the sudden dark chuckle. Ozai remained a heap on the floor, but he didn't need to be standing to offset his son.

And he did. The slight flinch that passed over Zuko's body was enough to tell the Phoenix King that the fear he had placed in his son still existed. He may have stood up to the abuse finally, he may have managed to over throw him, and the boy may have managed to survive everything thrown at him, but under this proud and fearless cover, was the crying weakling Ozai knew as his son. As quick as that flinch had been, Ozai's eyes picked it up and he began to understand that his quest for power wasn't over yet.

He could still use his son. Manipulate him into following his father's words, even if the boy would have no clue just how used he was. Ozai would use his son as his pawn outside these cell walls. Zuko was weak as far as Ozai knew and cared. A few simple words and he would have the boy blindly doing his bidding.

"How about a deal," the toothy grin stood out against the darkness of the cell like a fire in a cave. Coupled by the intense glow of the man's eyes, it left Zuko remembering the tales of demons he had heard as a child. "I'll tell you where she is. In exchange for something I want."

"And what's that," Zuko rolled his eyes ever so slightly at his father's brass. Even locked in a cage and he still thought he had power.

"My freedom," Ozai answered quickly. "I'll tell you where she went, and in exchange you leave the keys."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko stood tall, the glare on his face rivaling even his fathers. "That I would just blindly turn an eye and let a monster like you walk free? You should feel thankful you're even still alive. After everything you've done… people want your head, and I want nothing more than to deliver it to them on a silver platter."

"Then why don't you," Ozai shrugged casually as if the blanketed threat didn't faze him. "Having me out of the way would surely help you secure your Fire Lord position. I heard talk about my living possibly causing your rule to be illegitimate. Having me out of the way would surely help."

"As much as I want to kill you," Zuko bit his lower lip to hold back the anger in his words. He quickly turned his eyes away from his father in an attempt to conceal the burning desire of murder behind his own golden eyes. He would not stop that low. He would not become his father. "I made a promise." A promise to his friends that he would change the world. A promise to his Uncle that he would do all he could to follow the path ahead. A promise to Aang, that he wouldn't let his anger consume him. A promise to himself, that he would never become his father.

Ozai's maniacal laughter once more filled the small room. "You are as weak as ever. You just don't have it in you. Surprises me, considering that murder runs in your blood."

Zuko growled in a threatening tone. "I am nothing like you!" The Fire Lords screams cut into his father's dark chuckle. The man stopped and stared at the teen with amusement.

"You're right about that Zuko," the teen cringed at the way his father made his name sound like some evil sin, "you're nothing like me. But you are just like your mother. Just as weak and pitiful as she was. You inherited all that from her. But you got more from her than you think. My hands may be stained with blood, son, but so are hers."

"Shut up," Zuko's fists had clinched tighter with each of his father's words. A thin trail of blood splattered onto the floor from where his nails had broken skin. "Don't you talk about her like that!"

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Ozai shrugged, "to talk about your oh so precious mother? Well I'm talking."

Zuko turned from his father without a second thought and started for the door. The sound of rustling clothes quickly replaced Ozai's soft laughter. The dethroned king grasped the bars keeping him imprisoned tightly.

"Wait!" His deep voice left his son frozen mid step. The teen didn't give his father that satisfaction of turning around, but the fact that the teen was unmoving told him he was listening. "I could help you." He was pleading now. Pleading for a life outside his confinement. "You need me more than you think my son. You may think you can solve everything within a few months, but you don't know the first thing about running a country. Let me help you. Teach you everything I know."

Zuko's chuckles started off soft, but quickly grew to a bellowing laughter that racked his shoulders. "That's just the thing father." Zuko tilted his head so that his father could see the unblemished side of his face. The side that was starting to mature into the same features he shared with the man.

"I don't need you. I never have and I never will. It's a shame I hadn't seen it sooner. You had me believing that I was nothing, a disgrace. Even after banishing me, I strived for nothing more than to please you. To gain the love and acceptance of a father who never wanted nor _needed _me. I grew up _without_ you. I learned who I was, _without_ you. I helped save the world _from_ you. After everything I have done without needing you, I sure as hell can bring the Fire Nation and the rest of the world away from war as well. I may not know everything there is to know, and I most likely won't solve everything in a few months, but I can assure you, I can manage just fine without your help. Because no matter what you say, I _don't_ need you anymore."

-oOo-

Ozai had thought his son full of it when he had spoken those words. Of course his son would need him. There was no turning away from the Phoenix King. But as news of the current Fire Lord grew, Ozai was beginning to wonder if his son had been truthful in his independence. The man had failed to take in just how much Zuko had learned from him growing up as the news poured in around him.

Word of Ursa's return to the Fire Nation had reached Ozai days after her return.

Stories of Republic City's building were shared among the guards of his cell as his son and the Avatar planned the construction of a united city.

News of his daughter rehabilitation and release from the hospital years later had become the talk of the prison.

Neither one of Ozai's children came to revisit after their first trip. Left alone in the surrounding darkness of his prison cell, realization struck the former Fire Lord. He was alone. His children had grown away from the need of their father.

When all the pieces fell together, Ozai needed his two children much more than they needed him.

**-oOo-**

**BAMB! This was not my first plan when setting out this story, but it definitely took a mind of its own and I am proud of it. It was meant to be more focused on the Ursa bit that connected Zuko with his father, but it turned into more of a Zuko/Ozai hate/need thing. The independent of Zuko in this fic was also something that wasn't originally planned. First drafts had used Ursa as being the only thing that Zuko really needed Ozai for anymore, and while it was implied in the beginning, that need for info stopped there and a more independent approach took place. **

**Mainly because even though Zuko got to speak his mind during the eclipse, and he told his dad just how much of a jerk he was, and how he was going to stop him, I think Zuko would need to revisit that independence and the fact that he no longer needed Ozai. Because for someone who spent three years chasing after a bald kid, breaking away from his father's abuse and desires would have been a big thing. **

**I know that in the Promise there's supposed to be this part where Zuko revisits Ozai in prison and is all, "I need your help," but I've never read the Promise, and never saw a need to, so as far as I'm concerned, No Prison Visit For Him! Also, it would have seemed rather hypocritical of Zuko to be all, "I will do this without you," and then to go begging for help from the one man he was trying most to forget about a little ways later. That's not how things go in my world. **

**Republic City was briefly mentioned. Mainly because a city that is meant to house both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom people would be a big thing during those few years. EK people have harsh feelings towards the FN, and the FN living in that city might not be too happy about living with a bunch of EK people. Not saying that the two will hate each other forever, but the EK and FN are too completely different ethnic and cultural backgrounds. Peace is going to be a fun task. **_**This concept will be dealt with during later chapters.**_

**Been popping out like one of these chapters a day. Normally while this progress and creativity is something I strive for and love, I have managed to neglect everything else in the process. This was meant to be a whenever I have time fic, now all of my thoughts have something to do with this. **

**Got a long list of potential ideas ahead of me. **

**If there's anything that you all want to see appear in here, let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate it. **

**Next chapter will either do with Zuko's banishment, or some blue fire. I've got both idea plotted out, now it's just a matter of which one I prefer. **


	7. A Single Blue Spark

**Disclaimer: I own no characters present in this story. So sad, story of my life.**

Katara watched in wonder as Zuko trained with Aang in one of the higher levels of the Western Air Temple. It had been only last night that the two had returned from their _Dragon Adventure_, leaving the waterbender relieved to see the airbender again. It had been foolish of her to allow the others to persuade her that Aang would be safe with Zuko on this magical fire search.

Yet with all of her fears and hatred towards both the Prince and his element, Katara still found herself sitting on the side lines watching them move.

Aang stepped with a new sense of purpose and confidence she had never seen in him before. Whenever she had trained him, the Avatar had always kept that goofy grin on his face as everything came naturally to him. Even when he first started to earthbend he still kept a smile on his face. But this was something completely different. It was a side of the airbender that she had never seen. The complete look of concentration and determine on his face as he moved side by side with his teacher was mesmerizing.

The teacher himself was mesmerizing, in his movements. Katara had always known Zuko to be highly graceful and powerful. But the way he moved now, in contrast to the fights she had fought previously with him, were almost like he was two different people. From then and now. His feet just lightly moved across the ground as he followed through with kicks and spins. There was an almost content air around the Prince as he trained the young Avatar.

This was why, even with all hatred, Katara found her blue eyes glued to the Prince's movements the most. Her measurement of time seemed to slip away as she became more and more entranced in his steps. Dawn slowly turned into noon as the two continued to move, and the others began to stir around camp.

Katara didn't know how long into training it was, that the single blue streak entangled itself into Zuko's flames. Neither of the boys seemed to notice the flash of blue light, while Katara's eyes had been drawn to it.

She sat almost statue like, her eyes following every movement of Zuko's flames as she searched for the oddly colored spark to reappear. It was almost one in the afternoon whenever the Prince called an end to practice. The young Avatar fell backwards onto the ground with exhaustion; a huge smile plastered on his childish features.

There had only been a single blue spark in the Prince's fire that morning.

A single blue spark that left Katara on the sidelines of almost every practice in hopes of seeing more of it.

As practices passed, and friendships grew, Katara still hadn't seen the blue spark dance around Zuko's flames after that morning.

The waterbender begun to believe she had imagined the strangely colored light.

-oOo-

It wouldn't be until a sibling rivalry on the day of the Comet that Katara would see that spark in Zuko's flames again.

Azula's cold and harsh blue fire erupted from her clenched fist in waves upon waves.

In contrast, a single vibrant blue streak licked around Zuko's flames for mere seconds as the fighting sibling's flames collided together.

Azula hadn't wanted to believe her brother was capable of producing a flame that burned as hot as hers. She played the flash of blue off as her own.

Zuko didn't believe he was capable of creating such a color. With a mind focused on defeating his sister, he dismissed the flame as just being a strand that had come from his sister's fire.

Katara, who had seen the power that Zuko held within him, knew what he was capable of doing. She believed in him.

Moments later whenever a different blue light radiated around Zuko, Katara found herself wishing that a color like blue, had never been brought into fire.

**Hummm… thoughts? Not my best work, I can tell you that. Got a slight wedding hangover, it's just Sprite and too loud of music I swear, but my head's not working right.**

**I did like the last line though. Tying the lighting scene in with the whole blue fire thing. Was working on this, and thought 'blue fire, hey lightning's blue too,' so went from there. **


	8. A Unicorns Gender

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except baby Ursa, she is mine!**

**A/N: My mom told me this story about what happened to her when she was a kid, so I took that messed up part of her life and turned it into a fanfiction. I have to thank my mother and uncle for the inspiration to do this little piece. **

Zuko sighed as he walked the halls of the Fire Nation palace. His ever growing hair was trying into its usual topknot, the crown resting in its place, but on his body didn't rest the formal layers of clothing that his council, and the servants, and almost everyone else in the palace said was appropriate for him to wear. Instead, the thirty year old Fire Lord enjoyed the gentle breeze the brushed against the loose red top and pants that he sported. This was his own home, if he couldn't be in confortable clothing in his own home, the man was going to have some issues.

So when he spotted his youngest child lying by the pond, propped up by her elbows as she drew Agni knew what, while thin strands on black hair feel from her mess ponytail, Zuko couldn't help but smile at the sight and venture over. The girl, along with her older brother and sister had been kidnapped earlier in the day by their Uncle Sokka, to '_experience the world and get out of their fathers overprotective smothering hugs,_' as the warrior had said. Zuko hadn't seen his children practically the entire day, but had begun searching for them after Sokka had dropped by to leave the little firebenders in their daddies care.

"What are you drawing Ursa?" he asked his daughter as he sat down beside her. The little girl lifted her head to smile at her father before answering.

"A unicorn daddy! I just finished drawing it," the five year old smiled a toothy grin. "Uncle Sokka showed us some at the fair! They're so cool!"

"Um…" Zuko looked at the hornless scribble of a horse in curiosity. "Unicorns usually have a horn on their head…"

"Only girl unicorns," Ursa rolled her eyes as if it was the most common knowledge in the world. Zuko raised his own good eyebrow in silent question of his daughter. The child picked up on her father's confusion and quickly continued. "Girl unicorns have their horns on their heads. Boy unicorns have their horns here." Her pale finger landed on the horn alright. The awkwardly drawn horn that was placed between the horses two back legs. "Uncle Sokka says that's where boy unicorns have their horns. That way the girl unicorns and boy unicorns can tell each other apart so they can date."

Zuko was momentarily fixed in his seated position. Coughing slightly he rubbed his daughters head effectively, told her that the scribble horse was a work of masters, and used searching for Ursa's siblings as an excuse to retreat. Golden eyes narrowed in the direction where he was sure his best friend was currently at.

If the middle aged Fire Lord had been an earthbender, than his stubborn stomps as he searched for the child corrupting Water Tribe Warrior would have left imprints on the palace floor as he went.

Thankfully, for the stone floors, the man wasn't an earthbender.

Unfortunately, for the grass surrounding the courtyard where Zuko found his prey, it was left slightly charred.

Regrettably, Uncle's Sokka's unsupervised days with the children had been put to an end.

**Hehehe. Just another light hearted one. **


	9. Interesting Observations by Katara

**Disclaimer: I own nobody. **

**A/N: Not much of a story line behind this one, but I love the idea of Katara keeping tabs on Zuko during the stay at the Western Air Temple, which is where this takes place, and continues until Southern Raiders. Enjoy!**

Interesting Observations about Zuko  
-By Katara

Zuko is evil! Just because he helped stop Combustion Man, doesn't make thing any better. He wasn't much help anyway. He nearly got himself blown off the cliff side. And is everyone forgetting that he hired the assassin in the first place!?

And he does not deserve a "Not as much of a jerk as you could have been award." Because he is a jerk.

Zuko is a stupid firebender backstabber! And I will never trust him again!

Toph is an alley to Zuko, who has convinced her that he is cool. Do not know what kind of trickery he used, but I have a feeling chocolate was involved.

Zuko will carry Toph wherever and whenever she wants. Toph knows this and has taken advantage of her own personal Zuko taxi services. Even though her feet have made full recovery.

Zuko eats way too many Fire Flakes

This much Fire Flakes consumption will make him fat.

Zuko does not listen to me. When he is fat, he will be sorry

Zuko's firebending seems off today. I find pleasure in watching him struggle.

Zuko goes to bed really early and gets up at the butt crack of dawn! It's like the opposite of Sokka! I swear Zuko's bed time is Sokka's start of the day. And Zuko's start of the day… what is his fascination with sunrise? It's nothing special.

Zuko wakes Aang up for firebending practice, at the crack of dawn. Am unable to sleep though firebending!

Woke up this morning to see what was so cool about the sunrise. Got tired of listening to Zuko preach about his calm and pretty sunrises. Have watched sunrise now. It is pretty. But not worth those lost hours of sleep.

Zuko and Sokka have begun to spar together. I was not aware Zuko had swords. Or that he was this good. What genius let him play with sharp pointy weapons to begin with! Must make mental note to confiscate swords from him. For both his protection and the safety of everyone around him.

Zuko's firebending still sucks. I will make fun of him at dinner.

Zuko brought Aang back from their field trip after being all sneaky and convincing everyone that this trip was a good idea. Both have returned with firebending abilities intact. They also learned a fancy dance together. Was educational trip.

Zuko and Sokka had the brilliant idea to swap pointy swords and swing at each other. Was most humorous to see Zuko bleed and curse like that. Both boys came to me with bleeding arms, and in Zuko's case a nice cut along his unscarred check. Scolded both boys for being reckless and stupid and have confiscated swords.

Both boys have now found sticks and are currently betting each other with them. The stupidity I live with!

Zuko wants to play nice. And says that I am being particularly evil towards him and he wants to just be friends. Ha! I am playing nice. He's still alive isn't he?

Toph has a slight crush on Zuko. She will not emit it, but I know she does! Confronted her about it, and she denied it and insulted me by saying I was the one with the firebender lust. I am sickened by this statement! I do not, in any way shape or form, have any feelings towards Zuko, other than the usual hate and pissed off ness.

Sokka has kidnapped Zuko for educational trip. They aren't bringing home any fish. As Sokka has also stolen his sword from the locked chest as well. I blame Toph's lock picking skills. Hopefully this isn't another dancing trip. If they bring home a pair of ballet slippers, than they can just grab Aang and his tap dancing shoes, and the three of them can dance their way into paradise.

Sokka and Zuko brought Suki, Dad, and this random guy back with them! Am so elated to see my dad again. Heard crazy story about prison riots and escapes. I highly doubt Zuko let Sokka arrest and throw him in this freezer thing. Was confused on Zuko's ex's part in all this? What does she see in this boy?

Sea prunes are amazing and Zuko just doesn't have proper tastes buds! All those Fire Flakes must have killed his mouth. Everything must taste like he licked the sun now.

Zuko's sister showed up today. Stupid Zuko had the amazing idea to run towards said evil sister. Do not run towards the fire you idiot! Nearly got him killed. Only thing that saved him was me. He is forever in my servitude for this.

Have returned from my own fieldtrip with Zuko. I am ashamed to emit I cried on his shoulders on the way back. He has promised never to speak of my snotty tears all over his shirt, and I have come to the conclusion to forgive him.

Have just given Zuko his "Not as much of a jerk as you could have been award." He smiled when first handed his little ribbon. Than frowned upon reading it and the others started laughing. He did smile a little afterwards though and thanked me.

Zuko is a dork and may always be one. But he is my dork. I mean OUR dork. As in the entire GAang. Not just me. That would be really weird.

-oOo-

_Did not turn out as my first train of thought started… but none of these really do. _

_I feel like these things are of a diminishing quality. _


	10. Boody

**Disclaimer: I own no characters present in this one-shot. They belong to the lovely creators of ATLA; who can write amazing story lines and characters, but don't know how to make proper relationships that don't end in forced face rape, so I have taken over writing for them. MAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHA… hahaha… No ,not really. I still don't own them.  
Lu Ten: Thank Agni  
Me: What the Hell? No! You're not here!  
Lu Ten: And what makes you think that. I am talking to you.  
Me: One, I will not become one of those fandom writers who talk to you.  
Lu Ten: But you have become one already  
Me: Two, you're dead! Dead people don't talk!  
Lu Ten: I was dead, but some horrible fandom writer decided to bring me back to life.  
Me: I should have left you dead!  
Lu Ten: Why don't you just shut up and write this thing so you can get back to working on my fic? How does that sound?  
Me: Don't patronize me! I will work on 'A Life Returned' as soon as I find time.  
Lu Ten: And that will be…?  
Me: Whenever I feel like it. Now shut up and go away Lu!  
I present another installment of "His Zukoness!"  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY MORE INNAPROPRIATE THAN OTHERS! IF YOU ARE OFFENED BY DIRTY WORDS AND CRUDE LANGUAGE, JUST SKIP THIS ONE! I MEAN IT!**

"Zuko got some boody!" Sokka sang as he danced around Zuko; who had been trying to retie the belt around his waist when he had walked into the room to find Suki, and Aang, along with said singing friend.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko raised his one remaining eyebrow as he watched his possibly insane friend dance around him. The others in the room sat a short distance away; a safe distance just in case Zuko decided to just throw Sokka in fury. The Water Tribe Warrior danced on, oblivious to his closeness to dying. "What are you doing?"

"This is my someone just got boody dance," Sokka continued to dance around his friend, while adding highly inappropriate slapping gestures to his dance. "And since you clearly have gotten the boody, it seems fit to dance."

"I didn't get any boody!" Zuko growled glad that no members of the staff had ventured down the hall in the past few minutes. His golden eyes narrowed at his dancing friend as Sokka incorporated a few more slapping gestures into his already annoying dance. The last thing he needed at the moment was for someone to come walking down the hall and catch a few lyrics of the 'boody call' song. The newly crowned Fire Lord had enough to deal with all his plate, he didn't need to add a rumor about him getting boody calls to the list of things that the world seemed to talk about. "Will you stop that before someone sees you! And why would you think I got boody anyway?"

"First off," Sokka stopped his dancing and grinned wickedly at his friend, "you've been missing all morning-"

_'So has Katara_,' Zuko thought but felt best not say.

"-and than you magically appear again, with your shirt undone, your hair an even bigger mess than it normally is, your belt in a knot, you're covered in sweat, and there's a bright blush all over your face. Either you just got some serious boody or-"

"I found Katara!" Toph's voice echoed through the room as she dragged a disheveled waterbender behind her. All eyes locked on the many strands of hair that had pulled themselves out of the braid that trailed down Katara's back. She had managed to at least to redress herself properly, but the pink ting to her tanned face was still present.

"Whats ever freaking out about?" She asked innocently, her blue eyes moving over the stunned faces of Suki and Aang, the static face of Zuko as his mouth opened and closed trying to form words, and the pure pissed and hurt expression that was quickly overcoming her brothers face. Her mind clicked on where Sokka was heading. "Sokka, it's not what you-"

"You had sex with my sister!" Sokka glared his best friend down daring him to speak out of line.

"No," Zuko tried to hide the slightly terrified tone in his voice. He could break in an out of a fortified prison without breaking a sweat, he could run head long into a fight and not think twice, he could jump in front of a bolt of lightning without a moments hesitation. But when his fiance's brother started accusing him of having sex with her, that was where Zuko froze.

"We were just sparring Sokka," Katara looked around the room for support but the others seemed frozen in anticipation and fear. Even Toph beside her was quiet; the fact that the human lie detector wasn't speaking at the moment might have bough a few free moment for her to try and calm her brother down. "Just sparring. Outside. In a very public setting."

"Does your two's 'sparring' always end up with lipstick marks on Zuko's neck?" Sokka growled through very clinched teeth.

"I thought you washed that off," Katara stared at the incriminating evidence of the remnants of her light lipstick on his pale neck.

"I thought I did too," Zuko chuckled tying to ease the tension. "Lipstick, when they say it stays on for hours..."

With that Zuko spun and ran for it; Sokka a few seconds behind him as the two brought their struggle out into a bust hall. Shouts of fury, and pain could be mixed with the surprised squeals of those working through the hall.

"Katara got some boody!" Toph sang as the waterbender dashed after the two boys, in hopes of stopping the argument before they killed either each other, or some poor soul who had merely been trying to work that morning.

**-oOo-**

**Another super short one. **

**Lu Ten: That was so inappropriate! You should feel ashamed of yourself, bringing that kind of vulgar into the ears of young children. You should stop working on this 'thing' post haste before you corrupt any more ears. **

**The boody dance was spawned from "Scrubs." Funny show, I suggest you watch it. **


	11. One in every three

**Disclaimer: I own no characters present in this little dabble.  
Lu Ten: This is common for her.  
Me: Guess what Lu!  
Lu Ten: What?  
Me: I'm about to kill you.  
Lu Ten: There's no need for threats now.  
Me: No, I mean really I am. You're going to die before this is over. Ha!  
Lu Ten: On with the story!**

Zuko cupped his child hand around the stuffed turtleduck as he raced down the halls of the palace to where his parents and sister were waiting for him to arrive. His golden eyes spotted his family waiting for him; two in particular no where near patient. Slipping the toy into the front of his shirt as to avoid his father and sister spotting it, the boy's feet stumbled as he ran. Attempting to catch his balance, Zuko caught the irritated glare his father sent him; regaining his footing, the eight year old walked dignified over to stand at his mothers side. Her warm hand rested gentle on his shoulder as she smiled down at him, before she ushered both of her children into the awaiting carriage; she following with Ozai taking up a reluctant rear.

The family rode in silence as they headed towards the docks where the Navy boats would take the boys Uncle and cousin off to war. Zuko's small eyes stared in anticipation out the carriage window as he answered the questions his six year old sister asked whenever they passed by a new animal she had never seen. The older sibling had identified every animal twice now; having named the messenger hawks that flew over the skies at least a dozen times, but the effect of seeing his sister smiling beside him was worth the having to tell her six times the difference between a messenger hawk and a pigeon. Her little golden eyes wide in awe helped the boy forget about the dread in his heart as they grew closer to their destination.

As the carriage pulled up onto the docks after the two hour ride, the young siblings quickly exited and stretched their tired legs. Their eyes spotted Fire Lord Azulon at the end of the deck, an unreadable expression on his face. Zuko raised his hand to wave to his grandfather, but the man either didn't see or didn't acknowledge him. He opened his mouth to get the mans attention, in case he just hadn't seen the hand wave, but Ozai's stern hand on his shoulder told him that now wasn't the time to talk. Instead he repositioned the stuffed toy that was still cleverly hidden in his shirt before he followed the others to where his grandfather was standing.

Azulon nodded his head towards his youngest son as they stood beside him. A forced smile was given to Azula and Zuko, who couldn't help but beam back up at him in wide grins. A much kinder, almost apologetic smile was given to the siblings mother; Ursa smiled back and bowed respectively. Any other greetings that might have been shared between the distant family members were placed on halt when all ears picked up the sound of Iroh's joy felt laughter. Moments later the Prince came into view, his eighteen year old son behind him, laughing along with his father.

The heavy load in the bottom of Zuko's stomach was back when he saw the two already dressed in Fire Nation uniforms. It was an honor to fight in the war. That was what the teachers, and his parents and everyone else kept telling him, and while the young boy believed in the lies engraved in him, having to see Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten off didn't sit right in his stomach. There was a dread, an almost foreboding, sense that the young princeling couldn't fight off. Maybe it was the fact that with the two gone, the time he got to spend with them would be cut off. Or maybe it was the fact that one in every three soldiers didn't return after leaving. At those chances, one of the boys' leaving relatives was statistically not going to return.

With those thoughts in his head, Zuko broke from his fathers stern hand still placed on his shoulder and raced towards his Uncle and cousin. His small arms wrapped around his Uncle's large waist as he buried his tearful face into the mans cold metal uniform. Iroh chuckled lightly before placing his arms comfortingly around his shacking shoulders. The boy lifted his head, the long ponytail dancing in the cold wind from on top his head. With shaky hands he pulled the stuffed animal from its safe place inside his shirt and offered it to his Uncle. The man took it with a smile and hugged his nephew close, his own silent tear falling through his thick beard.

-oOo-

Zuko stood with heavy heart and heavy soles as the Fire Nation ship docked before them. His eyes fought back tears as the ramp lowered. He alone had come to the docks to welcome home his Uncle. It had been over two years when the now ten year old had watched his Uncle and cousin board the ship. Now he stood waiting for a lone man to walk down the lowering steps of the ship. Zuko spotted Iroh as he stepped onto the wooden dock. The general seemed smaller almost as he walked towards his young nephew.

Uncle and nephew met each others eyes in understanding. In a matter of a month both had lost the most important people in their lives.

Young golden eyes meet old in complete compassion for the other. Two years ago both had left this dock with someone by their side and a bright future written in their eyes.

Now, the empty space by their side seemed so large.

**-oOo-**

**Lu Ten: So I'm dead now?  
Me: Yep.  
Lu Ten: Glad we cleared this up.  
Me: Good.  
Lu Ten: So now we can work on "A Life To Remember"?  
Me: Sure. *Squee*  
Lu Ten: Are you okay?  
Me: Ya, ya, ya... just watching anime.  
Lu Ten: That's what that crap is.  
Me: Don't make fun of "Ouran High School Host Club!" Shirtless boys who get all over each other, and no real plot line! My fangirl is having a frenzy.  
Lu Ten: I feel my mind melting away with each second.  
Me: Until next time! **


	12. Baby Theft

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. I know, my heart is broken too.  
Lu Ten: Another one of these? Really. I thought we agreed to work on my fic...  
Me: I'm sorry. Sooner or later I'll be able to get to it.  
Lu Ten: Ya sure. Just write this thing because I know thats what you want.  
Me: Are we having our first fight?  
Lu Ten: No. We're not. Just write and leave me alone.  
Me: Oh this isn't the end of this fight. Anyways... Different format for this one. Scrip form, because I didn't want to write like normal.**

Katara: (sighs as she sips the cup of tea in her hand as she looks at three friends before her) I had a dream that you all decided to kill me. Toph was going to take little Ursa and raise her to be an earthbender, and Sokka was going to kidnap Zuko, and the two of you were going to get married and raise Toph, who is still raising my kid. It was so weird. Normally Suki or Ty Lee are the ones who steal my kid in these dreams.

Sokka: (chuckling) Zuko, there's something wrong with your wife.

Toph: Both of his wife's have problems.

Sokka: If anything, I am the man in mine and Zuko's marriage.

Zuko: (irritated) I will not be a wife to you, Sokka. No matter how many times you suggest it, I will always be the man in our marriage.

Katara: (confused) Is my husband arguing about who would be the man if he married my brother?

Toph: Yes, SugerQueen. It seems the two most important men in your life have moved on and found love with each other. I saw this guy love ever since the night on Ember Island whenever Zuko got jealous of Sokka's attention towards Suki and destroyed the giant monster Suki sculpture.

Sokka: (throws arm around Zuko) Its okay Zuko, you'll always be my first love. Right after Suki, because I don't think you can do the same things she does in bed. If you could though...

Zuko: Shut the Hell up Sokka. We are not having this conversation.

Sokka: I think we would make cute babies. Don't you think Zuko? Our babies would be totally sexy.

Zuko: No, Sokka.

Sokka: Have a baby with me!

Katara: I'm going to go take little Ursa out for a walk. Toph, would you like to come?

Toph: Sure. Would it be okay if I stole your kid for a day?

Katara: No you can not.

Sokka: If me and Zuko ever have kids, Toph, you can totally babysit.

Zuko: She is not babysitting our kid Sokka. If anything, that girl will get nowhere near our child.

Suki: (walks into room with Ty Lee) Hey Katara? Why is your husband having a baby with mine?

Katara: (shakes head) I have no idea. I zoned out after realizing that my husband will never love me as much as he loves my brother.

**Me: Another one down.  
Lu Ten: And we all know another one of these will be out shortly.  
Me: What is your problem?  
Lu Ten: You're a liar. You said we would work on my fic. There are people waiting on you to update and you are neglecting both them and me.  
Me: Do you know why I have been doing these little things more than yours?  
Lu Ten: I would like to know.  
Me: Its because "A Life Returned" takes a great amount of thought and work, and I have been busting my ass to finish my Sociology presentation, and my brain level is falling apart. "His Zukoness," takes a lot less brain strain. If I were to try and work on ALR in this state... lets just say it won't be get what I'm sayin?  
Lu Ten: Glad to know you care so much.  
Me: So we cool  
Lu Ten: Ya. I have one question though. What comes into your mind during these brain drain moments?  
Me: Let's just say... there are banana hammocks everywhere!  
Lu Ten: Glad your not working on my fic right now. **


	13. Potential

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone.  
Me: My first intro for Zutara Month.  
Lu Ten: I thought it was Zutara week.  
Me: A week wasn't long enough for us.  
Lu Ten: I agree. Seven days just couldn't contain all the love that poured out.  
Me: OMA! Lu? You're a Zutarian?  
Lu Ten: Of course. When my little cuz told me about this steamy affair he was having with that tan beauty, I was all for him. He got himself a good one there.  
Me: I had other reasons for shipping this but... whatever works for you. **

**Katara's POV**

When he had first stepped off that boat, my only thought was back years ago whenever the death of my mother had been brought by the last visit. His armor gleamed with a growing radiant light with each step closer down ramp. The scowl over his pale face turned the blood inside my veins into a boiling mess. His raspy voice was demanding and threatening as he spoke.

Seeing him take Sokka down only seconds after my brother made his advancement caused what thoughts of fighting back to flee from my mind. Every thought other than mindless fear was forced out, leaving my fingers trembling in terror as he retook Sokka down and led Aang away onto his ship.

In that moment, seeing his ship sail away with what I thought was the worlds only hope, I knew he had the potential to be my lives greatest challenge.

The potential to become my greatest adversary.

-oOo-

Being locked in solitary confinement, underground, had really messed with my head, because for a split second after realizing who had been dropped into the catacombs, I was glad to see Zuko. That was before everything the man had done, came back into my mind. All my anger built up inside me, and without being conscious of it, I just let it unleash itself upon him.

Hours passed with my back to him, the uncomfortable silence growing. My last insulting words towards Zuko hung in the air before he turned and muttered six little words that would haunt my mind for months.

"That's something we have in common."

That simple sentence was enough to pull at my heart. He didn't elaborate on the subject, but it was enough to start something.

I think it was lack of oxygen to the brain, that made me believe he could become my greatest achievement.

That made me believe he had the potential to change things.

To become a hero for the world.

But in those events only a few moments later, the potential that shined from him, fell short.

-oOo-

On the edge of an upside down temple, the firebender had showed his traitorous face to us. He had spoken of wanting change, of a desire for peace, and while I saw the truth behind his words, the burn of his last betrayal left its marks over me.

Just watching him settle himself into his room, pulling out a picture of the Uncle he left behind, was the breaking point for me. My words left my mouth before they even crossed my mind. But whenever he turned to face me, with a confused and destroyed expression, I couldn't stop.

I couldn't stop carving into him with every threat I could pull from my mind.

I couldn't stop etching every hurt he had ever caused me into his heart.

I couldn't stop breaking him down until he felt like scum under my boot.

I had the potential to crush him.

And he took it all without a word.

-oOo-

By the time I realized that Zuko had lived up to his potential, it had almost been too late. Seeing him laying on the ground, lightening rippling out of his flesh in waves, turned the blood inside my veins into a boiling mess. Every step closer to him, seemed to pull me back miles away from his fading heart beat.

He had shown the potential to change the world

The potential to become the hero the world needed.

To save all of us.

As I cradled his head in my lap, I felt his heart beat slowly increasing.

He had become the hero I knew he had always had the potential to become.

**Me: Ya! One of the thirty prompts that I am on a mission to do before the month ends!  
Lu Ten: Only 29 more.  
Me: Ya... thanks for reminding me.  
Lu Ten: So are we going to work on ALR now?  
Me: You're like a child Lu. Or a drunk baby. You're my drunk baby Lu.  
Lu Ten: Thanks? I think? Now how about it?  
Me: I'm already 1/4 of the way done with it. I'm finishing it now.  
Lu Ten: Yay! She cares more about me than Zutara Month!  
Me: Don't push it baby. **


	14. Prejudice

**Disclaimer: Same thing I write every chapter**

**Day 8 of Zutara Week, Prejudice  
Lu Ten: Didn't you just do day three like a week ago?  
Me: Ya. But I'm doing them out of order. As soon as the next day starts, and a new promt is given, than that one and every one before it is fair game. By the end of this drabble series I hope to include all 31 prompts, but they won't neccisarly be in complete order or all together. As the ideas come, they are written.  
Lu Ten: So in other words, you're cheating.  
Me: Sure. **

"Daddy!"

Zuko raised his eyes from the mountain of paperwork as his eldest child raced into the room, her blue eyes trembling with cold tears; short brown hair trailing close to the back of her head as she ran, eyelash length bangs ruffled from tears. The Fire Lord pushed his chair back from his desk as his daughter lept into his arms, tears trailing from her face and onto his shoulder as she buried her thin face into his robs.

"Whats wrong sweetheart," he asked lifting his daughters face to look at his. "Hey, Kirami. Look at me sweetheart. Why are you crying. Are you hurt? Did something happen? Talk to me."

"The boys at school," Kirami muttered through gasps for air through her tears, "they were being mean to me!"

"What did they do," Zuko wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter as she cried harder. "Tell me sweaty."

"They were making fun of the way I look!" Kirami sobbed. "They said that I shouldn't be here because I don't look like a normal Fire Nation kid. And that I should leave because I was a disgrace..." her words trailed off for a moment as she hiccuped. "And that since I'm a waterbender, I have no right to call myself a princess. Am I not allowed to be a princess daddy?"

Zuko clutched his daughter tighter as she cried her worries into his shirt."Don't you listen to anything those boys say. You are not only the Fire Nation's princess, but you are also my princess. And no matter what some boys say, you will always be."

"But I'm not a firebender" Kirami cried looking at her father.

"What does you not being a firebender have to do with you not being my princess?"

"Because I'm not!" Kirami clinched her fist together. "You're a firebender. And so is Belia, and Aunt Azula and Uncle Iroh. But I'm not."

"Being a firebender isn't that important."

"Not unless you're suppose to be the crown princess," Kirami sneezed through her cries. "How am I suppose to grow up and be the Fire Lord, if I can't firebend?"

Zuko tried to hide the smile that was spreading over his lips as his daughter spoke words so similar to those he himself had spoken as a young child. "I'm going to tell you something, that I haven't told either of your siblings. When I was little, I had the same problem you have."

"You used to be a waterbender daddy?" Kirami whipped the tears from her eyes as she smiled.

"No," Zuko readjusted Kirami on his lap so that her head rested on his shoulder as he continued. "But when I was little, kids used to make fun of me all the time for every little thing they could think of."

"Why would people make fun of you daddy?"

"Well," Zuko sighed, "for starters I was really bad at firebending. I couldn't do... anything really."

"You're lying daddy," his daughter rubbed her hand over her check, getting rid of the extra water that had remained. "You're an amazing firebender."

"I didn't use to be," Zuko shifted in his seat. "I was so far behind where the others kids were, that I became such an easy target for them. And I let them get to me. I let all those kids who bullied me at school effect how I saw myself, and that affected my confidence level so much, that I started to believe everything they were saying. My grades dropped, my firebending training fell behind, and how I saw myself grew lesser and lesser. And do you know why?"

Kirami shock her head. Her eyes wide with anticipation as she waited for her fathers answer.

"Because I let their petty insults and remarks get to me." Zuko snuggled his daughter against him as he tried to imagine the discrimination and prejudice she had to face each day."But you are so much stronger than I was. No matter what they say, you can't let it get to you. Remember, no matter what they say, at the end of the day you are still the princess you were born to be. Never forget that Kirami."

**Lu Ten: You are so late with this prompt.  
Me: Shut up.  
Lu Ten: Kirami is so cute by the way. I really wish I had lived so I could have met my little niece.  
Me: She'd be your 2nd cousin. So would Balia, but she's not really in this one.  
Lu Ten: Where do you come up with these kids?  
Me: I have like twelve different sets of kids for the respective pairings in ATLA. Zutara has at least four separate sets of children. This set, Kirami and Balia, are my little girls set. Kirami is older by like two years, and I use them for cute stuff.  
Lu Ten: What about the others?  
Me: Well first there's a set of twins, Kayla and Kyo who I like to use for some, and than I have a Hako and Ursa, who I came up with years ago and haven't really used since their creation a long time ago. And than there is Kirami and Balia, and other sets of children who I use. Beware, my many groups of mixed shipping children will become part of this thing.  
Lu Ten: Great. **


	15. Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or their story lines. I mearly use them for personal gain.  
Lu Ten: Don't say personal gain!  
Me: Why?  
Lu Ten: Because those snitches out there who rat about everything will come after you! You're already writing a drabble series with no plot line! Using the term 'personal gain' is bad! They'll be on you faster than Zuko on the South Pole!  
Me: That's a sad analogy. Isn't is suppose to be on me like moths to a campfire?  
Lu Ten: Zuko's quicker than a moth. Did you see how quickly he got to the South Pole after seeing Aang and Katara? Add to the fact that Sokka said 'banished' and all of his spidy senses were tingling. Besides, moths are awkward. They fly funny.  
Me: That is a mean thing to say about Zuko! And moths. Even if it is true.  
Lu Ten: Just don't say 'personal gain' okay? I don't want you to get in trouble.  
Me: So you do care?  
Lu Ten: You let me talk, and you don't get mad when I make fun of you. Of course I care.  
Me: Okay. I get no money or fame from writing, anything on this site. It's merely for fun and to keep me sane. **

******This takes place like years after the series ends. Major things to note... Azula is released from the hospital and is no longer 'crazy', for the most part. Zuko and Katara are married, as they have been for for a few years, and Katara is pregnant. Iroh has married Jin's mom, Ashen. Simply because I can. Just a heads up. Everything else will fall together, but those few points are important to clear up. **

Zuko hated snow. With the burning passion of his inner fire! And the stuff hated him as well. It was cold, and wet, and burnt at his skin upon contact in a way nothing else did, and melted under his touch, always leaving him sinking into the disappearing ground around him. There was something about the frozen water, that just didn't work with the firebender.

But as his wife was both a person of the water, as well as born and raised in the snowy wonderland, there was a passion for the endless terrain of white, that Zuko couldn't understand. Just as she couldn't see the specialness in an early morning sun rise, that her husband cherished and found such delight in watching. The young couple, yin and yang in the very sense of their elements, both shared a confusion and desire in wanting to better understand what it was, that made these two separate worlds so special to the other.

So when Katara had mentioned how much she missed the snow, and wished for nothing more than a white Christmas, Zuko decided that he would do everything in his power to bring it to her, since she couldn't go to it.

-oOo-

Three Days prior

"We don't have to go Zuko," Katara sighed as she draped her arms over Zuko's shoulder. The young Fire Lord lifted his head from the mountain of paper work that threatened to topple the desk underneath. Katara smiled at the way the thin rimmed glasses perched on Zuko's nose slid farther down his face at the movement.

"We're going," Zuko answered quickly, his index finger pushing the glasses back in their proper place at the bridge of his nose. The young Fire Lord had discovered two years prior that his vision wasn't as good as he had once thought, and after the strain of reading stacks of papers by candle light, as well as factoring in the damage in the vision of his left eyes, glasses had become a necessary object whenever papers needed to be read.

Katara sighed as she leaned against the desk. "You need some rest Zuko."

"I can sleep on the way down," Zuko answered, standing up. He placed his hands lovingly around Katara's growing middle, as he placed a swift butterfly kiss against her forehead. "It's no big deal."

"I just thought you would want to spend Christmas here," Katara slide the glasses off his face in a caring and careful move. "After the last Christmas down South, I didn't think you would be all for venting back into the cold."

"Are you kidding me," Zuko chuckled, "I can handle it. And besides, your dad would kill me if I kept his baby girl from him on such an important day."

"What about your family," Katara laced her arms back over his shoulders as she spoke. "I would have thought you would have wanted to spend the holiday with them."

"I already told Uncle to stay in Ba Sing Se," Zuko answered with a shrug, "its his first Christmas with Ashen and Jin since he got married, and I know how much him and Aunt Ashen are looking forward to the holiday together. Azula's taken the week away, and kidnapped Ty Lee, the two of them should have met up with Jun and Mai by now, and are most likely spending the holiday causing trouble. And mom says she doesn't mind the trip. She's actually looking forward to the break, it seems her and your dad have some talking to do."

"You're really up for it?" Katara raised her eyebrow as she looked at her husband, both his and her hand resting on her enlarged stomach.

"I know how much you want a white Christmas," Zuko brought his unoccupied hand and brushed it against her check, "and I want nothing more than to make sure you have it. You sacrificed up so much to come here, the least I can do is give up a week to spend the holiday at the South Pole."

"It's not a sacrifice if you do it for the one you love," Katara leaned in against his pale hand.

"That's good to know than. We're going to your dads place for Christmas Katara," Zuko smiled as he spoke. "Everyone is going to meet us down there, and we will have the best Christmas we have ever had. And next year, we'll have a little one with us."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Katara lifted her weight from the desk, leaning in closer to Zuko.

Her lips sat inches from his before the gasp escaped her lips. Clutching her stomach, Katara dropped to her knees. Zuko's cries for a doctor rang through her ears as he carried her towards the infirmary.

-oOo-

Present Day

"Is the baby going to be okay? How long until I can leave doctor," Katara looked hopefully upon the doctor before her, as Zuko grasped her hand. The doctor lifted his eyes from the chart in his hand and smiled at her.

"The baby is going to be just fine," the elderly man reassured the Fire Lord and Lady. "It isn't uncommon for someone at this stage of your pregnancy to experience pains such as those, but as long as you take the prescribed medication, you and the baby should be just fine. As for being able to leave, we ask that you stay for at least two more days."

"Two more days?" Katara's eyes widened at the news. "Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know my Lady," the doctor bowed while resetting the chart at the end of the bed, "and I apologize for keeping you over the holiday, but we don't want to take the risk of not checking to clear everything and something happening. Again, I am sorry." He bowed once more before leaving the two alone in the room.

"I am so sorry Zuko," Katara turned her attention to the Fire Lord beside her. "I completely ruined all the plans."

"None of this was your fault Katara," Zuko sighed as he realized his wife was doing as she usually did. "Why would you think this was your fault?"

"You cancelled all your plans so we could go to the South Pole," Katara frowned, "so that I could see the snow again. And than I get sick like this, and now all that planning was for nothing, and we didn't even get to go. I ruined your Christmas!"

"Katara," Zuko chuckled as he squeezed her hand, "any Christmas where I get to spend it with you is the best Christmas I could ask for. You didn't ruin anything."

"Thank you Zuko," Katara laid her back against the bed. "Did you let dad know we weren't coming?"

"I did," Zuko answered. "I actually sent letters to everyone explaining to them what was going on. Your dad will be here tonight with Sokka and Suki. Toph and Aang will be here tomorrow with Uncle, and everyone else. Everyone has been worried since they heard. Even Azula is on her way back to check on you. They'll all be here."

"Everyone has been worried." Katara closed her eyes with a sigh. "I have completely ruined everyone's Christmas."

"No you haven't," Zuko gave her hand a loving squeeze. "You actually brought everyone's Christmas together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone is coming tomorrow." Zuko squeezed her thin hand in his a little tighter. "They're bringing Christmas with them. It doesn't matter where we are, the days about being with the people you love. I will be with the person I love the most on Christmas day."

"Glad to know you care about Sokka so much," Katara chuckled at a joke that had passed around the group of friends since the first moment the two boys started a conversation together. Zuko instantly caught onto the joke, and returned her a smile.

"I was talking about you," He added with a shack of his head. "Your brothers just added bonus." A laugh was shared between the two for a moment before Zuko continued. "By tomorrow afternoon, everyone who cares about you will be here to share in the holiday. You didn't ruin anyone's Christmas, you simply moved it and managed to bring everyone together. Besides, I know Toph is going to be pleased about being here, she said Christmas with her folks was driving her crazy. I know you're always wishing for everyone to be together tomorrow, and it seems the Spirits found a way to make that happen.

"Thank you Zuko." Katara smiled at him.

"I'm not done yet," Zuko grinned. "Close your eyes. There's one wish that hasn't been filled yet."

Katara looked at him skeptishly before complying. The world fell away behind closed eye lids. Moments later, she felt a soft speck landed on her nose. More quickly fell around her. Katara opened her eyes to see the white specks as they fell down around her like snow.

"What is this?" She held her hand out to catch the falling objects, that while looked like snow, was room temperature to the touch. She looked upwards to see Zuko holding a large box over her head, where the snow like objects were falling from.

"I have brought a white Christmas to you here," Zuko answered, still shacking the box. "You were saying how much you missed the snow, so I brought it to the Fire Nation. Well not exactly. This is actually foam, I grated it into a snow size. Snow would melt before I got it in here."

"Thank you Zuko," Katara watched the white wonder falling down around her. This was Christmas. Even with her stuck in a hospital. Christmas was about spending time with the people you love, no matter how far apart the distance or where the location is. By noon tomorrow, everyone that she cared about the most would be here to celebrate the holidays with her. Not out of duty for her being sick, but out of love and the desire to be around each other.

Katara lifted her eyes back to see Zuko, his radiant smile beaming down at her. This was Christmas. The man she loved most in the world, making a winter wonderland for her in a bed in the Fire Nation. Her hand fell on her bulging stomach. The kick of a rambunctious child inside, telling her that there would only be more perfect Christmas's from here on out.

**-oOo-**

**Fin!  
Lu Ten: You did two prompts in one!  
Me: Actually I did four. Wonderland, snow, holiday, and if you streach it, Eve, since this is set on Christmas eve. But I'monly counting this one as snow, as that was the main item in here.  
Lu Ten: How kind of you. Is the baby going to be okay?  
Me: Kirami will be fine.  
Lu Ten: So that baby was Kirami. What brought that one on?  
Me: Well, Kirami is a waterbender, and I imagine will pick up on her mothers love of snow. In truth, there was no grand scheme reason for it being her, I just like her.  
Lu Ten: Azula's coming back to check on her?  
Me: That's a weird part, but let me explain. I figure, years after getting good help, that Azula would have earned the title 'stable enough to leave.' This does not mean that she is completely 100% normal, because no one in that family is really normal, but she has enough control over herself and her problems to be able to control them. So she's allowed to leave the hospital, simply because I want her to play Aunt Azula later. But at the moment, she was spending the holiday with Ty Lee, Mai and Jun. I imagine the four of them, have a lot in common, and once everything settles down, and Mai and Azula work out this desire to kill each other, they would all make great friends. As they all share this joy of destruction of property. True story. But yes, Azula comes back to the Fire Nation after hearing. Katara, is about to pop out the fire princess' niece. Aunt Azula, who has at this point formed an okay bond with team Avatar, will want to check on her sister-in-law and the expecting child. It's just one of those headcannon things.  
Lu Ten: And my dad is married?  
Me: Let's just skip that part for now. You'll met your new stepmommy soon enough.**

**Until the next update! Don't forget to review!**


	16. An Eavesdropped Bonding

**Disclaimer: I own no characters present. That's about it.  
Lu Ten: Pulling up one of those trunk novels are you?  
Me: Not really...  
Lu Ten: Really? You wrote this one like last year.  
Me: Ya, but I just finished it now.  
Lu Ten: So you just left this thing alone, waiting in the back of your flash drive?  
Me; I got lost during that computer breakdown. I just finally got time to rework on it.  
Lu Ten: And than you threw it in here?  
Me: It is about His Zukoness after all.  
Lu Ten: Technically, it focuses more on Sokka and Katara at a few moments...  
Me: Just shut up.  
**

**-oOo-  
**

He was evil! Why couldn't any of them see that? Toph had taken to the firebender the moment he had offered to carry her until her feet healed, even after her feet had gotten better he still carried her at her every beck and call; Aang looked up to him ever since they returned from their dragon adventure; Suki had completely forgotten about the whole burning her village; Teo, Haru and Duke trusted and liked him for some reason, but than again the three of them spent most of their time running about, so their opinions didn't make much difference.

What really bothered me, was my dad and Sokka's thoughts on the firebender. Dad held nothing against Zuko, and every time I questioned him about it he would go on and on about the boy's loyalty to Sokka, and his ability to think ahead, and his ninjaness in a fight. For one, Zuko wasn't loyal by any means, am I the only one who remembers Ba Sing Se? Thinking ahead? I don't think Zuko has the ability to think past what he's going to eat for lunch. What is this think ahead they speak of? I have no evidence against ninjaness though, I will emit that Zuko is pretty stealthy and a good bender. But he uses his powers for evil! Sokka also has devoluped what I can only classify as a 'man crush' on the certain untrustworthy firebender. He's always going on and on about how Zuko's so cool with his fire and swords, and how he's so ninja and can jump really far distances, and I should just stop being so mean and Zuko's kind of cool and a good guy. I am afraid my brother may have gotten into some cactus juice again, and spread it along the others as well. It's the only logical solution to this firebending dilemma we are facing.

"How do you work these things?" Sokka's familiar voice broke my line of concentration as I walked through the halls of the Western Air Temple. His voice was followed by sounds of his wooshs and slices as he did, whatever it is that Sokka does when no one is looking.

"You need to start with one at a time," this was a voice I had become accustomed to, but hadn't really gotten used to hearing. I couldn't just continue to walk away once I heard that. I mean, as much as I love my brother, he is really gullible. It's no telling what Zuko could do if I left the two to their own devices. I trust my brother, I don't trust the firebender.

"But you use two!" Sokka's familiar whinny voice filled my ears as I knelt behind one of the crumbled pillars and watched. He stood at the center of the courtyard, Zuko's swords in both hands. He was looking down at the thin blade in his left hand as if curious on how such a thin piece of metal could cut so easily, as his own sword had a much thicker blade. Off a few feet from my brother, stood the firebender. He was looking at Sokka with what I think was pride, and joy. But knowing Zuko he was most likely planning something evil, and Zuko like.

"I have also been practicing since I was ten," Zuko answered with a smile. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the stupid teen when he spoke. He sounded so proud of his training. _Look at me, I can cut a blunt object with a not so blunt object. _Stupid Zuko. Thinks he's so full of himself.

"I've only been practicing with Space Sword for a few months," Sokka's voice was tinged with bitterness as he spoke. I hate hearing my brother talk like that about himself. Like he's not good at something, or not as good as someone else. Sure, Sokka has only had a few months of training, but he's really good. Even Piando said he was one of the best students he had ever had, and I think that is something coming from the worlds greatest swords master. So Zuko could take his four years of training and shove it up his...

"Only a few months?" The curiosity in Zuko's voice broke my thoughts on where he could shove things. I noticed Sokka looking at him with a raised eyebrow, from my hiding spot. "I figured you would have been training for at least a year. But that would explain why I never saw a sword on you when I came up agianst you guys."

What was that supposed to mean? Was he complementing Sokka? I don't know, I don't speak sword.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked before I climbed from my spot and questioned him. Zuko looked a bit taken back by Sokka's questioned, but after mumbling a quick, "what," he explained.

"You're really good." Zuko answered as if this was common knowledge. Sokka looked at him skeptically before shacking his head.

"Lying will get you no where Zuko." Sokka handed him back the blades with a frown. Zuko wrapped his long fingers around the combined sword hilts and took them in his own hand.

"I'm not lying," Zuko broke the two swords apart, holding one in each hand. "You're actually really good with that space sword of yours, and your not that bad with these either. Don't sell yourself short. When I first started, I couldn't do much. It took me years to figure out how to do it. Considering the you've only had a few months training, I'd say you're a natural at this."

"You think so?" Sokka's eyes grew wide at the compliment. I couldn't help but smile as I watched his face. Sokka has always prided himself in his ability with either his boomerang or his sword. It was nice hearing someone who knew about swords putting Sokka up on the pedestal. It wasn't everyday that my brother got praised or noticed; even if it was an evil firebender who made my brother feel good.

I watched Zuko nod in response and Sokka's eyes lit up even brighter. "Now go grab your sword," Zuko motioned his head towards what I could only imagine as where Sokka's sword was. My hiding spot didn't give me the best view. "You dragged me out here to spar, so we're going to."

"It's not like you had anything better to do," Sokka's moved from my line or view and appeared a second later, Space Sword in hand.

"Actually I did," Zuko shrugged his shoulders. I had to fight down a laugh. As thankful as I am at the firebender for what he said to Sokka, he is still sneaky and evil. He probably had been wanting to sit in his room and plan evil plans, or get a hold of his evil sister and her evil friends, and do something... evil.

"What's that?" Sokka asked drawing his sword into a fighting stance. I brought myself a little higher in my hiding place, careful not to give away my location to the conversation boys.

"Suki and I were going to see who could stand on our head the longest," Zuko replied shrugging his shoulders.

Really! The stupidity of Zuko has now rubbed off on Suki! And here I thought she was the only one, besides me, who was immune to the Zukoness! Now she has too fallen prey. I am alone in this world.

I was growing tired of listening, my legs were starting to fall asleep, and if I didn't get working soon, no one would eat dinner. As much as I love the others, none of them can cook. Suki has tried, and has been banished from the kitchen as a result. Zuko has also made an attempt to make dinner; if I wanted my food charcoal I would have just asked him to set it on fire for me. And if I stayed any longer there was a chance someone would see me crouched behind this pillar and think I was stalking or spying on the two. I don't need another, "give Zuko a chance," speech right now.

I would have left too if it wasn't for the comment my brother made next.

"Should I be worried about you and Suki getting along so well?" Sokka asked with dripping sarcasm. I think he would have wiggled his eyebrows here, but his back was turned to me so I couldn't tell. "The two of you have been spending quite a lot of time together since you solved your ninja issues."

"There's nothing to worry about." Zuko blankly as he gave Sokka a comical glance. "Ninja issues?"

"You're two's conversations about who is the more ninja. Or who is ninjaier. Is that a word. I shouldn't worry anyways," Sokka's voice was just soaked in sarcasm, "you're too in love with Katara to think about anyone else."

There was no thought as I stood, unconcerned and showing no signs of caring that both boys looked up at my sudden presents in surprise.

Pretended I didn't see the smirk spreading over my brothers face.

**-oOo-  
Lu Ten: Corny as all fuck!  
Me: Lu! Language!  
Lu Ten: English?  
Me: Why do I bother?**


	17. Friends in a Tea Shop

**Lu Ten: Who the Hell is Lee?  
Me: Zuko…  
Lu Ten: Than, why don't you just call him Zuko?  
Me: Because for simplicity sakes, he is refeared to as Lee. I hate writing them calling him Lee, but describe him as Zuko. I confuses some people. And me  
Lu Ten: I'm sure it does…  
Me: I don't own ATLA! (But I do own Layka and all of her glory)**

"I'd like to lick that tea off his apron any day," Layka smirked as she watched the scarred tea server try desperately to keep the burning tea from seeping into his uniform. It had only been moments ago when a young child broke loose from his mother's grip, and dashed for an animal outside; causing the tipping of a tray of tea on the now cursing waiter. She watched; her gray eyes never leaving the boy, as his uncle rushed out and tried to dissolve the situation; stop his nephew from unleashing a dictionary full of swear words as well as keep the elderly gentleman who had also gotten in the line of fire from flipping the table his stuff rested on. "He should just take that apron off. The shirt too. Both are stained and have no use anymore."

"Seriously?" Jin raised her eyes at her friend. Said friend remained transfixed on watching the waiter she had come to see. "I brought you here because you wanted to meet Lee, not so you could undress him with your eyes."

"I could do both," Layka shrugged, taking her eyes off her the boy long enough to stare at her friend. "Its called multitasking. I'm amazing at it. I mean, I walked here, while chewing gum at the same time. I think I can mentally undress and talk to him at the same time. I can't believe you won't date him! What is wrong with you!"

"Lee and I are just friends," Jin rolled he eyes. "Just friends. "

"Why? Is he gay? Are you gay?" Layka narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Is there something you aren't telling me about? Because I will accept you no matter what. And being gay would explain why Lee looks so hot. No straight guy can be that sexy."

"He's totally straight," Jin shock her head. "At least I think he is."

"So why aren't you two getting it on!"

"Can we just drop it," Jin frowned. "We are friends. And just friends."

"That's good to know," Layka turned her attention back to Lee as he headed into the back; the tea pot dangling from his fist. "Because if he's single and straight , and I'm single, we are totally going to dirty up some ally. If you know what I mean."

"Please just stop talking," Jin sighed as they watched Lee enter into the back of the room; Mushi behind him.

"I heard a rumor," Layka kept her eyes trained on the closed door in the back, "that he can bake cookies on his abs. "

"I don't think that's true," Jin sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since her and Layka had entered into Pao's tea shop. The sound of an opening door drew Jin's eyes to the back room as Lee reentered the room, a clean loose shirt replacing the newly stained one. He spotted Jin, and smiled quickly before making his way towards the table.

"Can you bake cookies on your abs?" Layka narrowed her eyes at Lee as he stood beside the table. She took in his posture, the way his foreign golden eyes narrowed slightly, with a threating emotion at her, she took note of the deep red scar which ran the length of the left side of his face. "Or is that just a myth? Because if those things are false advertisement, I demand we bake cookies somewhere on you!"

"Who are you?" Lee narrowed his eyes at the short haired girl. Cautiously, he took a seat beside her. "And why the Hell do you want to use me to bake cookies?"

"Because you're so hot," Layka winked as she nudged Lee. "Wow, you are hot. What are you? Like a hundred degrees?"

"This is Layka," Jin sighed as she dropped her head onto the table. "Layka, this is Lee."

"So now that we have met," Layka rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "do you want to leave this chick behind, and go see the festival down town."

"I have to work," Lee answered leaning away.

"That's a shame," Layka pouted, "because I really want to go. And since you're new in town, I thought that you shouldn't miss this."

"Maybe after he finishes work." The trio lifted their eyes as Mushi stood behind Lee. "Lee needs a night out."

"Thank you so much Mushi," Layka grinned devilishly.

"Ya," Lee narrowed his eyes at his Uncle, "thanks."

"I have to agree with Lee here," Jin muttered shacking her now raised off the table head.

"So Lee," Layka grinned as Mushi walked away, "Jin says' you and your Uncle traveled before you moved here. So, how many girlfriends do you got? One in every town? Two? I bet you have letter sex with all of them."

"I have to work," Lee stuttered before jumping from his seat; the blush on his face as deep as his scar.

"Layka!" Jin raised her eyebrow at her friend, who was watching Lee as he retreated.

"What?" Layka turned towards her friend. "I think me and him have some chemistry."

"It's a work in progress," Jin laughed as Layka leaned back in the chair.

"I can't decide which is better," Layka placed her hands behind her head, "watching him walk over here… or run in the opposite direction. Both are great views. Do you think he'll come back over to get our order?"

**-oOo-**

**Lu Ten: That's sexual harasement!  
Me: And she's Layka.  
Lu Ten: Where do you come up with these OC's?  
Me: The back of my mind.  
Lu Ten: And we will leave on that note!**


	18. Wash Your Hair

**Disclaimer: isn't much of a plot to this thing. Isn't much of anything. Simple dialog.  
Imagination is required….  
-oOo**

Katara: Zuko!  
Zuko: What's wrong?  
Katara: Take off your shirt!  
Zuko: Why?  
Katara: Because, when's the last time you watched your head?  
Zuko: Umm….  
Katara: That settles it! Take your shirt off!  
Zuko: No! I can wash my own hair. I just haven't had time.  
Katara: I know you are capable of doing it, but Sokka and I have made a bet about it.  
Zuko: About what? My hair?  
Katara: Ya, Sokka thinks that you have so much ash in your head, that that's the reason behind your hair being so black. But under all of that, it's red. Like Suki's.  
Zuko: And you?  
Katara: I think the ash is permanently stuck in there and no matter what we do, we won't know.  
Zuko: This is my natural color!  
Katara: How do you know?  
Zuko: Because everyone in my family has this color!  
Katara: That's because you're Fire Nation! None of you know how to wash your hair! Now take the shirt off, and get in the water!

**-oOo-  
I wanted a Zutara without a plot line. I got this. Not my best work, but I think its funny when you imagine this in their voice. **


	19. Intimacy

**Disclaimer: I own nobody. **

"Is there something we should know about?" Aang raised his eyebrows as Zuko and Katara walked into the room, where their friends sat waiting; and hour later than the time they had planned on meeting. Zuko and Katara cast each other a smirk, before glancing away.

"We're at war," Zuko chuckled as he helped Katara sit down at the table; where the other members of Team Avatar already where seated. His golden eyes trailed over to Katara beside him, who sat smug as could be as she tilted her head towards him with a smirk.

"Fire Nation just loves getting on my nerves." Katara grinned as she poured herself a cup of the tea on the table. Toph beside her grinned madly, as the others around the table glanced between the Fire Lord and his wife in confusion.

"Why? What happened? Are you two fighting? What did you do?" Suki, Sokka, and Aang's voice all melted together as they inquired into the happenings.

"No," both answered. Katara cast a sly smile at Zuko, he in return beamed back. The others in the room caught the strange change in behavior of the couple.

"Then what is the problem?" Sokka asked; keeping his eyes trained on his brother-in-law.

"Zuko invaded Katara's home land, and left some of his culture behind." Toph answered, the smirk on her face spreading wider with each word.

"What?" Sokka snorted, the drink he was downing, slipping out of his mouth and cup.

"I'm pregnant," Katara narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I told you, you weren't allowed to tell, Toph! Thank you, for ruining that surprise. You are now enemy number two."

"I am enemy number one." Zuko raised his hand with a wide grin.

"Not my fault you let him place colonies," Toph's smile was hidden behind her glass.

**-oOo-  
Another useless one-shot that distracted me from working on bigger things. The double entry comments on war/babies were too good of a thing to just ignore. **

**Worth it. Totally worth it.**


	20. Resemblance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
Lu Ten: And this is a horribly stupid chapter!  
Me: My life… my life…  
Lu Ten: It sucks. Almost as much as your ' button being broken. The tape makes your keyboard look so ghetto.  
Me: Just one more key that has fallen off. The life savior which is tape too… It holds the world together.  
Lu Ten: More like it holds your mind together.  
My: I can accept that…**

Zuko slide the thin crown out of his mess of hair; his long black locks falling down onto his shoulder in a tidal wave as it was set free. Removing the heavy set of clothes that he was forced to dawn during his council meetings, the thirty year old Fire Lord felt more relaxed as the weight of the world seemed to be lifted from his shoulder. His eyes, tired from years of stress, locked on his reflection in the mirror before him.

Bright gold stared back, the bags under his eyes not dampening the shine of them. The deep red scar that marred his bare chest, bared similar shades as to the one that destroyed the tissue in his face. Zuko sighed heavily as his hand touched the ruined skin for what seemed to be the millionth time since he had received it. The mark had once been a burden upon him, a souvenir of the moment he had once deemed as his greatest mistake. Now, the deep burnt tissue was a remembrance as to the person he had always been.

"Zuko!" The voice brew him out of his reminiscing. Zuko caught Sokka's frame out of the corner of his right eye, the man's best friend standing in the door way with a smirk. The Water Tribe Warriors grin disappeared quickly, fear spreading over his face as he locked eyes onto the Fire Lord. Zuko turned completely around, narrowing his eyes at the other in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked as Sokka's face set back into its usual grin.

"Sorry," Sokka shock his head. "I was just startled."

"By what?" Zuko's remaining eyebrow raised as he grabbed the shirt laid out onto his bed and pulled it over his frame. Tying the belt tightly, he paid his attention back to his friend. "Is there something on my face? Besides the usual?"

Sokka chuckled at the light joke that escaped the others lips. Zuko grinned back.

"It's nothing Zuko," Sokka shrugged. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay," Zuko tightened his vision onto his friend, "now you really need to tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Zuko," Sokka removed himself from the doorway, walking into the room. Throwing his arm over his shoulder, the warrior stood on the right side of him. "Honestly. Besides, everyone is here waiting on you to deFire Lord so we can get this reunion going."

"Tell me now Sokka," Zuko full out glared at the thirty year old. Sokka withdrew himself off of Zuko's shoulder, a guilty expression over his face.

"I'm sorry," Sokka rubbed him arm, "It's just… whenever you looked back like that…"

"Spit it out already," Zuko sighed, having a clear idea as to where his friends mind had gone.

"You look a lot like your dad," Sokka muttered. "And I guess I'm still a little freaked by the man."

Zuko couldn't suppress the sigh escaping his lips, but he couldn't keep the forming smile to stay down either. A light chuckle escaped from him. "I've known that for years," Zuko shrugged. "I used to get told as a kid that I looked exactly like him. I didn't believe them for the longest time. But by the time I realized that I did look like him, I was thirteen. But at that point, I didn't have to worry about looking like him anymore. At least, not from the left side anyway."

"I'm sorry Zuko," Sokka looked shameful as he took in his friend's unreadable expression. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me," Zuko looked at him in confusion. "Why would you think I was offended?"

"Because I know how bad your relationship with your dad is!" Sokka growled in frustration. "I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Just because you look like your dad, doesn't mean you're anything like him!"

"I'm aware of that as well, Sokka," Zuko chuckled. "I've been aware of this for a while now."

"You were just messing with me," Sokka shock his head. "When did we become such good friends, that we could mess with each other this easily?"

"About the same time I realized I was my own person," Zuko shrugged. "We should probably get going before they get impatient."

"You're right. The girls might hurt us. I'm not sure which is the crankier pregnant woman, your wife or mine?" Sokka chuckled as he led the way out of the room.

Zuko cast one more glance into the mirror. Two bright golden eyes stared back; one of those eyes slightly smaller from the burn. Smiling, Zuko turned away from the mirror; the image of his burnt side the last to be in the glass.

"At least your wife doesn't throw knifes when she's moody," Zuko smirked as he followed his friend.

**-oOo-**

**Because I love Zuko. There are a lot of ideas that come from the fact that Zuko shares a lot of physical traits with his father. As a kid, I imagine this would have been awesome in little Zuko's mind. Because little Zuko worships his dad. Impressionable child. As he grows, this similarities might not be so awesome. **

**I had this fic focus of Sokka and Zuko's relationship with each other as it ties into Zuko's facial design. Mainly, because I love their friendship. Partly, because I think the two of them would have gotten this conversation on a little better than the others. **

**Even years later, Team Avatar still would have some unresolved hatred/fear of Ozai. This is entirely headcannon. So whenever Sokka sees the half of Zuko's face that looks like Ozai, he has a moment of jumpiness. But Zuko is not Ozai. Zuko knows this. Sokka knows this. Everyone! Knows this. **

**I may be looking a bit too far into Zuko's facial make up. In that case, all this is in my head! **

**But seeing as how all of this is in my head to begin with… it doesn't matter. **


	21. Member

**Disclaimer: I own no characters. It's the law of the land.  
So the idea for this chapter came from reading Kimberly T's amazing fanfic "Sacrifices." There is a part in chapter two where Sokka, Zuko and Toph's initiations into the White Lotus Peoples is mentioned, and this idea sprung from it. Hope you like! And read "Sacrifices!" It's pretty amazing.  
Wrote this at like 5 in the morning! There goes a good few hours of sleep…**

Zuko gripped the ink quill tighter in his hand as he read through the proposal placed before him. The words, detailing a request for the Fire Lords approval on the building of a dame near one of the outer river cities, sprang from the page and embedded themselves into his mind. His hand, like a machine that had been programed with care, brought the quill towards the bottom of the page. His name, printed with the usual rough edges on the solid line, granted the request. Dropping the quill into the tray, the young Fire Lord rubbed his fingers over his temples in order to minimize the growing head ache that was seeping from the back of his mind.

The sun rested high in the afternoon sky as the nineteen year old lifted his eyes towards the brightness that waited on the other side of the glass. He longed to be out of the walled room, and enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. The mountain of paperwork on his desk cast a towering reminder that the outside would have to wait. Sighing, he wished he had gone with Mai on her trip to her parent's house. It had pained him to watch her leave for the day, and knowing that he wouldn't see her again until he went to pick them up on their arrival back in the morning.

The stacks of papers on his desk were his chains holding him to the capital. Narrowing his eyes at the documents, he questioned rather the short term burning of the pages would out weight the long term. Exhaling he picked the quill back up, and sliding the newly signed document away, he pulled the next memo from the top of the stack. His eyes scanned over the page, the words not clicking with him. Tossing the quill back down, Zuko leaned back in his chair. A yawn escaped his lips.

"You look tired nephew." The voice was much welcomed in the young man's ears. Leaning forward, his golden eyes landed instantly on his Uncle standing in the doorway; his hands buried in his sleeves.

"Just a little," Zuko answered, standing up. His knees creaked at the sudden change. A small stretch brought the feeling back into his body as he stepped around the desk.

"Catch." Iroh didn't wait for a response, before tossing a small circular item towards him. The object landed in Zuko's clasped hands, the thick piece of wood settling into his palm. Removing his fingers from around it, Zuko glanced down at the White Lotus tile that nuzzled against his flesh. The carefully painted tile stood out in contrast with his fair skin.

"Give me five minutes," Zuko smirked as he rewrapped his fingers around the object; reaching back, he set the tile onto the corner of his desk. Keeping the expression, he nodded his head towards the desk behind him. "To finish up with most of this and I promise we'll play a few games."

"Am I right in saying," Iroh couldn't hide his growing smirk as he nephew turned away from him to restack the papers, "that young Sokka and Miss Toph were not quiet in the news of their invitations to join the White Lotus?"

"They told me about a week ago whenever they were all here," Zuko turned to reface his Uncle. Shuffling the pages about, he continued to speak. "Katara also mentioned that Pakku let it slip to GranGran about him wanting to sponsor her. And somehow Sokka picked up that someone was nominating Aang. But we don't know who it is, and we can't figure it out. Why? Were they not supposed to tell? Because if anyone asks, I swear I had no idea about any of it."

"How do you feel about your friends joining?" Iroh tried to keep his eyes from rolling freely as the point of his surprise visit continued to float just above his nephew's head.

"I'm glad for 'em," Zuko shrugged as he sat the papers down. Lifting his eyes to meet his Uncle's, the light from the sun outside caught a hold of them. A sense of pride for his friends hung on his words. "Especially Sokka. I know how fascinated he's been with the Order since, well since he found out about it. I'm amazed Piandao didn't nominate him sooner actually. He's perfect for it if you ask me."

"And the others?"

"I'm just as proud of 'em." Zuko answered. A smile formed over his lips, the ends of it bringing youthfulness to his chiseled features. "They seemed excited when they were talking about it. I know Aang is anxious to find out about the rumor of his joining being true or not."

"And you?" Iroh continued to smile even as the confused expression sunk over his nephew's features.

"What about me?" Zuko was lost in the conversation.

"What is on your desk Zuko?" Iroh let the sigh escape his lips.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man. "A large stack of papers?"

"What else," Iroh fought the chuckle building in his throat down. His nephew glanced back at the table behind him as he sought to discover what it was his uncle was speaking of.

"The Pai So piece?" He guessed.

"What Pai Sho piece in particular?" Iroh allowed a smile to link at the corners of his mouth.

"A White Lot…" Zuko froze midsentence as he picked the tile up in his hand. Feeling the carefully constructed piece, he redirected his gaze at land on his uncle. Iroh's face was lit in a full beam at that point.

"I would have thought you of all people would have picked this up quicker Zuko," the elder couldn't stop the laughter from leaking into his words.

"You don't mean," he dropped his gaze onto the tile in hand. "Are you serious?" His voice was filled with self-doubt and suspicion as he looked at the man.

"Completely," Iroh answered with a nod. "I have wanted to sponsor you in this for years. And now is the time."

Zuko let his hand fall as the tile rested once more on the desk. Shaking his head, he kept his eyes away from the man. "This is big. This is huge. I mean…"

"Before you say anything Zuko," Iroh walked into the room; his large hand rested on the younger's shoulder. Iroh made a mental note of the way Zuko looked older with each day. Memories of a lost thirteen year old flooded into his mind as he looked upon the honorable man the boy had become. "Remember this; the White Lotus thrives on people like you. People who set the world before them; who live for others. Zuko, you are everything that could be asked in a member. You did great things for this country, for this world, and you of all people deserve a place with the Order."

"Are you sure about this?" Zuko looked upon his Uncle; the doubts in his eyes mixing with bewilder and what appeared to be a growing shine of joy as the words identified with him. "You really want to sponsor me?"

Iroh smiled. He gripped Zuko's shoulder a bit tighter. "You have come a long way from where you first started. You have become a fine young man. One that I am so proud of. I am more positive if you deserving a place in the Lotus, than I have been of anything in years. Us Grand Masters are growing old and soon will no longer be able to be as active. It is time for the younger generation to have their chance at making a difference. You are already among those who are leading this generation on into the future. Now, I want you to help lead it even farther. And I am not the only one who feels this way."

"What?" Zuko caught the meaning in the last sentence.

"Let's just say," Iroh smiled, "that there were plenty who have wanted your joining for a while. You, as well as the rest of your friends, caught the Orders attention years ago."

Zuko couldn't answer as he picked up the Pai Sho tile. Twiddling the object between his fingers, the Fire Lord looked upon the painted lotus upon a dark surface.

"Will you allow me to sponsor you in this?" Iroh's voice drew Zuko from his distraction.

Lifting his eyes, Zuko couldn't help but smile as he enveloped his Uncle into a tight hug. The elder seemed startled for a moment by the response, but smiling as well, he wrapped his arms around the taller youth.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko spoke as the two released each other from the embrace.

"Now how about that game of Pai Sho?" Iroh clapped his nephew's shoulder. "You look like you need a break from this room and it has been a while since I last destroyed you in a good game."

Zuko sent a lasting gaze at the mountain of paperwork that would remain, waiting for his return. Turning from the desk, he smiled at his uncle. "I wouldn't count on your win so quickly. I've been practicing recently."

"That is good," Iroh chuckled as he led him from the room. "Because you will need to not only know how to play, but you must beat a Grand Master in a game before you are made an official member."

"You're joking right? Please tell me that is a lie?"

**-oOo-  
Lu Ten: So cute…  
Me: I was wondering when you would join.  
Lu Ten: I was busy. **

**So, the whole Irko thing is so adorable to me. I love the relationship that Zuko and Iroh have together. The way they love each other, through everything that they put each other through, were probably one of the most remember able and best parts of the series. The two are like an unstoppable force whenever they fight together. Like the scene when Iroh goes all dragon on the Dai Le in the Earth King's palace. A simple eye gesture was all it took, before they had the entire escaped synced with each other. You can't tell me that they are no awesome.**

**When given the chance to become a member, I'm sure Zuko would be all kinds of excited. He'd turn a whole Skittle bag of colors with joy. But, I've noticed that little Zuko has a bit of a confidence issue from time to time. I think it's a lot more in my head, but it's there in the series as well. So when Iroh throws this thing at him, he starts to get a bit worried. Because he's Zuko, and Zuko can't see how epically awesome he is 24/7.**

**So the sponsors were pretty easy to figure out for each member. Of course Piandao would bring his little star student, and Pakku would bring his kick ass granddaughter, and Bumi would make friends with the world's greatest earthbender, and of course Papa Iroh would bring his nephew. As for Aang… it was a mix of people. Jong Jong is the only main one left… maybe…**


	22. Charges at the Mall

**Disclaimer: I own nobody.  
Big notes: Set in a modern AU. Zuko has no scar.  
Zuko, Sokka and Suki: 18  
Katara: 17  
Aang Toph: 15  
Trekked with ages to make it fit better.**

"I hate the mall," Zuko sighed as he tracked along with the group. His pale hand was pulled forward as Katara drew him into the center of the group, beside her. Sokka and Suki smirked as the teen shock his head. Katara withdrew her vision from the group, and scanned for their missing two group.

"Why do you hate the mall?" Sokka shoved his face close to his friend's as they continued on their march through the mall. Suki wrapped her arm around Sokka's and pulled him out of Zuko's face.

"I just don't like it," the teen shrugged as he side stepped away from his friend. Aang and Toph sprinted up beside them, their absent noticed by the blush on the girl's face. "Where were you guys?" Zuko locked his eyes onto the two.

Aang opened his mouth to answer, but Sokka's voice overpowered his. "I will make you love the mall!" The tanned boy pushed the girl's to the side, and shoved his arm under Zuko's. "Girl's, and Aang," Sokka inclined his head towards each of them as they paused before the fountain, "give us a half an hour for me to change my friends view on the mall!"

"Please don't," Zuko whined as he was already being pulled away from the group.

"We'll meet you in the food court!" Sokka's voice grew faint as the two disappeared behind a corner.

"Wait," the two appeared back before them; Zuko trying to free himself from the tight grip. Sokka's free hand grasped Aang's. "Aang you are coming with us. Good day," Sokka nodded towards them before dragging both boys away.

"I give 'em fifteen minutes to cause trouble," Toph shrugged as the three of them stood looking at one another in confusion.

"So," Suki nodded her head, "HotTopic is above us?"

"We got fifteen minutes before we need to pick them up from security," Katara shrugged as the three of them made their way towards the elevators.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Someone please save us!" Aang's voice echoed through the halls. Glancing up, the trio watched as the teen was carried past by a security guard.

"I swear," Zuko's voice, pleading and begging, joined with the younger one's as he was dragged past, "I had nothing to do with it! I don't know these people! Hey," he turned his gaze towards the store beside him as he spotted the girls, "I know those people in the store! They'll vouch for me!"

"Shut up Zuko," Sokka's voice entered into the mix. The boy appeared, flanked on both sides by heavy guards. His feet were inches above the ground as he was carried passed. "Don't give in to the man! I regret nothing! Nothing! Ow! Can you please not hold me so tight?" The three voices faded as they were pulled away.

"Looks like we have to go rescue the boy's." Katara growled as she tossed the pair of pants she held in her hands back onto the shelf.

"Wait," Toph picked the pants up and shoved them into Katara's chest. "The boys can wait."

"She's right," Suki shrugged as she toyed with a shirt on the rack beside them. "They aren't going anywhere."

"_Will the legal guardians of Sokka Shabousky, Aang Manner, and Zuko Blaze, please come to the front security desk." _The voice spilling through the speakers soon rebounded off the mall walls.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"That didn't take you three too long," Katara smirked as she leaned against the table. The three boys sat on the other side of the table, handcuffed to the chairs they were sitting in. "Answer me one question. Why?"

"I had nothing to do with it," Zuko growled as he glared at his friend beside him.

"Me neither," Aang's head appeared from the other side of Sokka.

"Way to bail on me like that," Sokka looked between the two with a shocked expression.

"Just tell us what happened?" Suki sighed.

"Well," the security guard dropped a folder onto the table, "your friends have counts for theft, destruction of property, and trespassing. And one count for molestation. Of a sandwich?"

"What?" Toph punch Aang's shoulder. "And you guys left me out?"

"Explain," Katara dropped her hands onto the table top, and balancing her weight, held her gaze just inches from Sokka and Zuko's faces. "Now!"

"Alright," Sokka sighed as he dropped his head. "So it started when we found the toy store…"

**Twenty Minutes Ago:**

"We've been walking for like hours," Zuko whined as they past shop after shop.

"It's only been like five minutes," Sokka tossed a glare towards his friend.

"Hey guys," Aang started to trail away from the group, "can we stop by that ice cream stand?"

"No Aang," Sokka grabbed his friend and pulled him to his side. "We are on a mission of high importance. This is a life or death matter here! If Zuko does not know the wonders of the mall, than he will forever be a deprived child!"

"I wish he cared about me as much as he does you," Aang smiled at Zuko.

"I wish he wouldn't care about me as much as he does," Zuko sighed.

"There is it!" Sokka let go of them long enough to point at the brightly colored children's store before them. He seized the boy's hands and pulled them into the store. After glancing around, Sokka found the aisle he needed and shoved them into it.

"Just do it," Sokka whispered, pointing to the shelf. He leaned in closely towards his friend. Zuko stepped back at the closeness. "Push them."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything." Zuko drifted his eyes from the teen to the collection of Transformers that sat on the shelf.

"Isn't this illegal?" Aang muttered between the two.

"Only if we get caught," Sokka shrugged. "Push the button Zuko! Push them!"

"No." Zuko whispered harshly. "Can we just leave?"

"No," Sokka moaned as he took one of the toys from the shelf. With his free hand, he pointed toward the 'Try Me' stick that rested in the bottom corner of the box. "Just push it."

"Fine," Zuko groaned. Reaching forward, he slide his finger into the circular hole and pressed the button placed on the toy that Sokka held in front of him.

"I am Megatron!" The toy roared.

"Can we go now?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

"One minute," Sokka shoved the toy into Aang's hands and turned to the collection of toys. "Zuko, start at that end. When I say go, push all of the buttons."

"Why?" The elder teen rolled his eyes.

"Come on Zuko," Aang cheered, still gripping the Transformer. "This will be fun!"

"NOW!" Sokka screamed as he set off each toy in front of him. Zuko, moments afterwards, scrambled to do the same. A round of Megatron roars boomed from the aisle and bounced around the store.

"Wasn't that fun?" Sokka turned towards his friends grinning like a mad man.

"Hey kids!" The voice turned the three friends around. Glaring, with the anger of a disturbed beast, at them, was the man who had been sitting behind the register upon their entrance. "What the Hell do you think you're doing? Security!"

"Let's go," Sokka shot forward to grab Zuko and Aang. The three dashed from the store; Aang still holding the Transformer that had been placed in his hands.

The chase spilled out of the toy shop, as security officers added into the pursuit. The three boys breathed heavily as they shoved through the crowded mall.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted as he watched his friend falling slowly behind. "Lose the toy!"

"What?" The youngest member dropped his eyes to the forgotten item in his hand. "Ahh!" Throwing it behind him, a female scream added into the noise.

The race passed through the food court, toppling tables and venders as they ran. Sokka glanced over his shoulder to check how close their pursuers were, only to discover Aang no longer behind them. Turning back, his footing stumbled as the large fountain ahead blocked their path. Tripping forward, he slammed into Zuko's back. The two toppled over the fountain's ledge and crashed into the water.

Pushing the damp hair from his eyes, Zuko watched as Aang appeared, his clothes a disheveled mess and guards on his sides.

-oOo-

"So I got the theft and property," Katara scratched her head. The girl had found herself leaning against the far wall, Suki by her side. "But what about the trespassing and molestation?

"Going into the fountain is considered criminal trespassing," Zuko shock his head. "Apparently."

"And I somehow ended up running into the guy dressed up in the sandwich suit." Aang answered. "He didn't like me landing on top of him."

"Look officer," Katara turned her attention to the remaining guard, "I know the three are idiots and it would probably be a good deed to society to lock them up away from normal people…"

"How long can you hold them for?" Suki deepened her glare onto the three boys. Focusing the most heat on the oldest two.

"We can hold them for up to twenty four hours unless their parents come for them sooner."

"See ya boys," Toph chuckled as she walked towards the door.

"I'll tell dad you're staying with a friend tonight," Katara grinned at her brother. She tossed her eyes towards Zuko, "and I'll tell your Uncle the same thing. I'll tell Gyatso to come get you Aang."

"Thank you." Aang sighed realizing the trouble he would face when his adoptive father would come for him.

"You can't leave us here!" Sokka whined, watching them head towards the door.

"You can't leave me with him!" Zuko moaned.

"Oh really now," Sokka raised an eyebrow at his friend. "We are in on this together."

"This is all your fault!" Zuko continued.

"You pushed the button too." Sokka leaned in closer. "You are an accomplice!"

"Please tell Gyatso to hurry," Aang looked hopefully at Katara.

"Shit," Zuko cursed, "I have work in the morning. Uncle is going to kill me!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Sokka lunged at Zuko, but found himself unable to go far with the restraints.

Katara shock her head as she exited the room with Toph and Suki. The officer stepped out behind them a moment later.

"Is there a way we can bail them out now?" Katara sighed as she turned to the man. "I really don't want to have to come back to pick them up later."

"I think I can pull some strings," the man chuckled. "No one is pressing charges against them anyway. Young ladies, in all honesty though, I have been on this job for ten years now, and this was my most interesting day so far."

"Thank you," Katara shock his hand. "Can I ask one more favor?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Can we get them when we're done shopping?" Katara bit her lip, not in the mood to take the boys at the moment.

"Take your time," the man nodded. "They'll be here when you're done."


	23. Tramp Stamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did… well let's just say shirts would have been illegal for all male characters. Zuko and Sokka would have had to sign the Taylor Lautner contract, which would require the removal of their shirts every fifteen minutes of screen time. **

Katara crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Aang and Zuko move about through their firebending forms. She, along with all of the other members who were calling the abandoned temple their home for the moment, had slowly come together to watch the two train. And in Sokka's case, make horrible jokes towards the exiled prince. This was what her brother was currently doing at the moment. To make matters worse, Suki on the other side of him had decided that she wanted to join in. The bad jokes were doubled, at the expense of both the firebender they were directed towards, as well as the others who were forced to listen as the two challenged each other to outwit one another.

But at this moment, for this particular training day, Katara's attention was not on the jokes beside her. It wasn't even on the forms that Zuko was taking Aang through. No, her mind was elsewhere…

Both boys were currently shirtless. But before you form any ideas about her attention and perving, understand that her mind wasn't focused on the shirtlessness. Okay, so maybe for the first few minutes… but what could expect. Zuko, despite his many flaws and the many reasons Katara felt she had to hate him, he was definitely well built. And this was the first real time she had seen, _actually seen_, him without a shirt. Yes, he had been training Aang for most of the previous month, but this was the first shirtless training session. A clear example that bending was getting serious.

However, after the original shock/gawking at the prince's slender yet muscular form, Katara's eyes, as well as every set of eyes, were drawn to the design of red and blue that graced the small of the prince's back. Zuko would not stay still long enough for her to make out what the tattoo was, and it would be rude to interrupt Aang's learning to ask.

So of course, as soon as Zuko called an end to practice and him and Aang moved to retrieve their shirts, the question was sprung. Although, it wasn't she who asked.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka's voice was laced with a laughter that told any sane man to back away. Unfortunately for the teen in question, Zuko didn't pick up on the warning.

"If you're going to call me Jerkbender again," Zuko rolled his eyes as he turned towards us, his shirt hung in one hand. By the way his eyes widened slightly before catching the expression and relaxing, it was clear he hadn't realized that the entire group had stumbled in to watch them train. "Than just save it."

"That's not it, buddy," Sokka smirked. The whole group was grinning at this point. Either from the conversation, the tattoo on Zuko, or the confused expression that played over the firebenders face as he noticed the grins facing him. "Could you come here?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose; a habit he did half the time Sokka opened his mouth, and sighed heavily; as melodramatically as always, before walking towards them.

"Could you turn around?" Sokka lead the conversation forward as Zuko stood just three feet from them. The surrounding group leaned closer as the firebender rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Zuko," Sokka's voice cracked as he spoke. His words were nearly drowned by the sea of chuckles and giggles that escaped from all of them. Minus Zuko, who spun to glare at them, and Aang, who looked at his teacher's back as if noticing the red characters for the first time. "Why do you have Jun's name tattooed on your back?"

"I forgot that was there," Zuko growled, clearly to himself. He lowered his gaze upon them. "It's not funny."

"Zuko…" Sokka was leaning against Suki at this point as she tried to remain upright. Chit Sang, and Hakoda tried to stifle their chuckles behind their hand. Haru, The Duke, and Teo were all but caving in on themselves from laughter; most likely from the very carefully drawn flower right below the name, that stood bright blue against his pale skin. Toph merely continued to stare forward with a grin on her face, not seeing what it was that was causing the large amount of laughter, but picking up the embarrassment that must have been pouring out of Zuko at this point.

"It's not funny," Zuko repeated; his voice close to a whine.

"Yes it is," Katara nodded, not caring that her laughter was almost as loud as her brothers.

"Who's Jun." Suki asked, through chuckles.

"I'll tell you later," Sokka whipped a tear from his eyes as he looked at her. He turned back at Zuko. "So what's with her name?"

"I was drunk okay!" Zuko threw his hands into the air in frustration. Aang behind him started to snicker as he caught sight of the tattoo. "I was drunk, and lost and had no way to get back to my ship! And my foot was still paralyzed, and Uncle had a bunch of drunken guys singing really dirty songs. And she offered to buy!"

"Did she offer to pay for the tat too?" Toph snickered, as she caught on to the joke.

"I didn't know what was going on!" Zuko pouted as he crossed his arms over his still bare chest. "That stuff was strong! She got me drunk. The next morning, her name was forever stuck to my back."

"And the flower below it?" Katara continued to snicker.

"Never get drunk with Jun." That was all Zuko would offer for an explanation.

"How much did you drink?" Sokka pressed farther.

"Or are you that much of a light weight?" Suki chuckled. From the laughter coming from the young couple, it was easy to wonder if the two of them were a bit tipsy or not.

"Either way," Katara smirked wickedly at the firebender, "he was out enough to get tramp stamped."

"Can we not make fun of me?" Zuko quickly slide the shirt back over his body like he was hoping he could just hide the embarrassment away under the fabric.

Silence filled the temple for a second, before friendly laughter once more bounced from the walls. Zuko growled and glared at them even deeper than previously. Sokka stumbled to his feet, a little drunk on laughter, and tossed an arm over Zuko's shoulder. The Water Tribe warrior used his friend for support as they laughed at his expense.

"Just… just…" Sokka was having a hard time getting his words out. "Think of it… think it… like a battle scar… I can't even… talk… oh this it funny…"

Zuko's frown softened slightly as he realized what this laughter was.

It wasn't an insulting laughter. The kind of evil glee his sister had shown him most of his life.

It wasn't a dismissing laughter. The amusing chortle Ozai had given whenever his eldest son had declared his independence.

It was a patronizing sort of laughter. A sound he had heard a lot growing up, as everyone just brushed him and his opinions aside.

It wasn't any of the things he had grown to view laughter as.

Instead, it was something different.

It was carefree. The way he had used to laugh as a child.

It was wholesome. The full bellied laughter of his Uncle came to mind.

It was free. Open and youthful, upon a world that desperately gripped for the sound.

It was the laughter of friends. Friends who could find a moment to laugh, despite the evils of the world.

It was the laughter of family. A family that in those moments, Zuko knew he had become a part of.

**-oOo-**

**Started out with a funny idea, and then ended on a more serious note. **

**So like in the first chapter of this thing, I gave Zuko a tattoo. Jun's name on his shoulder. I kind of messed with it, and made it a tramp stamp in this one. The bright blue flower below her name was extra fun. **

**I couldn't decide how I wanted to leave this one off. It was between him stomping away, of something along that face he made at the end of "Firebending Masters". I love how they ended that episode. It was the beginning on the Zuko centered jokes. **

**But in the end, I kind of went with… whatever you might call my ending. I like it. It wraps things up. **


End file.
